Ma Memórie Sale
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Harry sempre soube que faria qualquer coisa por sua família, mas jamais imaginou o preço que poderia pagar. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
1. Capítulo 01 – Destino

**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Capa:** por DarkAngel – link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Harry sempre soube que faria qualquer coisa por sua família, mas jamais imaginou o preço que poderia pagar.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** Twin e Moony fofas!

**Finalização: **13 de junho de 2010

**Quantidade de capítulos: **11

**Ma Mémorie Sale**

**Capítulo 01 – Destino**

O sol brilhava sobre Londres de forma escaldante, como se repetia nos últimos anos. As pedras da estação de King Cross ofereciam um contato reconfortante quando Harry se recostou à parede, olhando Ginny beijar a testa de Lily.

- Vai dar tudo certo, meu bem. Nos escreva logo que puder contando qual sua casa. – ela sorria para a filha, acariciando seu rosto tão parecido com seus próprios traços e Harry suspirou, feliz com a cena.

A cada vez que pisava naquela estação, era inevitável que centenas de lembranças o invadissem a cada detalhe. E era impossível não contabilizar o tempo. Vinte e um anos de paz e felicidade depois que tudo acabou. Ele nunca queria parar aquela contagem.

- PAI! – o grito o tirou de sua reflexão e Harry se separou da pedra fria, se endireitando e procurando sua origem. Do meio da multidão que se aglomerava perto do expresso de Hogwarts, Albus se destacava, correndo em sua direção.

O homem amorteceu o impacto do garoto contra seu corpo em um abraço, acariciando seus cabelos e o beijando.

- E ai, como foi o fim das férias? – perguntou, se contagiando com a animação do garoto enquanto ele cumprimentava a mãe.

- Bem. Eu e o Scorpius saímos para caçar junto com o senhor Malfoy. Foi muito legal! – o garoto pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa e voltou correndo para a multidão, reaparecendo abraçado com um outro garoto, cujos cabelos eram de um loiro tão puro que pareciam saltar aos olhos ao lado dos negros de Albus.

- Olá, Draco. – Harry se adiantou para apertar a mão do homem que vinha junto com as crianças – Correu tudo bem?

- Sem problemas, Potter. Parece que o natal será na sua casa. – ele avisou em voz baixa, sorrindo, e passou os braços pelos ombros do filho – Você já pediu, Scorpius?

- Posso ir na sua casa nas férias de natal, senhor Potter? O Albus me convidou... e disse que com os primos dele nós podemos montar dois times para jogar quadribol. – ele acrescentou, animado.

- Claro. – Harry riu da empolgação das crianças – Tenho certeza que Bill e George já devem estar planejando tudo também.

O expresso apitou em uma última convocação, e os pais começaram a se despedir dos filhos que ainda permaneciam na plataforma, acomodando as bagagens e olhando de longe eles sumirem em meio aos vagões.

- Vamos, Ginny, eles vão se atrasar! – Ron apressou a irmã, que ajeitava as vestes de Albus e o beijava mais uma vez.

O garoto se desvencilhou da mãe, gritando um "tchau" apressado por cima do ombro, e correu atrás de Scorpius, que já escalava os degraus para ingressar no interior do trem. O loiro estendeu a mão a Albus enquanto ele subia, e o moreno soltou as ameias, mas não chegou a tocar a mão do amigo. Seu ato se perdeu no ar quando os olhos verdes giraram nas órbitas e se fecharam, o corpo pequeno interrompeu o movimento de subir os degraus e voltou para trás, caindo esparramado e inconsciente na plataforma.

- ALBUS! – Harry correu em direção ao filho, o pegando no colo e o afastando do trem. Seu corpo parecia assustadoramente frágil. Ele buscou com o olhar a esposa – Cuide dos outros. – e aparatou para o hospital.

**o0o**

_As saias rodavam. O vermelho cru, brilhante, vivo e escuro girava em um único tom, oscilando em curvas sinuosas no ar. A luz do fogo fazia com que o vermelho parecesse mais escuro em comparação às faíscas brilhantes e à brasa acesa sob os pés descalços e delicados que dançavam. O fogo fazia a saia girar em cor de sangue e Harry quase podia ouvir a música que não existia enquanto os pés se moviam sobre o fogo em uma cadência e uma batida contínua de gritos surdos._

- Senhor Potter?

Sua cabeça se ergueu em um gesto brusco e assustado e ele percebeu que havia dormido na cadeira novamente. Endireitou-se, sentindo as costas estralarem, e passou as mãos no rosto cansado antes de olhar para a enfermeira.

- Sim, Suelen?

- O senhor tem visita.

Os olhos verdes buscaram o pequeno relógio sobre a mesa no canto do quarto. Uma e meia da manhã do dia 25 de dezembro.

- É minha esposa?

- Não, senhor. É a família Malfoy.

- Ah, claro. – ele riu.

A enfermeira entendeu como uma assertiva e saiu do quarto, chamando os visitantes. Scorpius entrou primeiro, tímido, lançando um olhar incerto para a cama do outro lado.

- Feliz natal, senhor Potter. – ele ofereceu um pequeno pacote para Harry, que acariciou seus cabelos.

- Obrigado. Ganhou muitos presentes? – o garoto confirmou com a cabeça em um sorriso pequeno e Harry se levantou para cumprimentar os outros visitantes.

- Como vai, Potter? - Astoria pousou uma mão sobre seu ombro em um gesto de conforto e ele sorriu.

- Mãe, posso dar o presente do Albus? – Scorpius aguardava parado em frente à cama, olhando para o amigo.

Harry passou as mãos pelo rosto e a mulher o socorreu, indo até o filho.

- Claro, meu bem. Só não o incomode.

Harry viu os dois sentarem-se à beira da cama. Os dedos pequenos de Scorpius afastaram os cabelos negros dos olhos fechados de Albus enquanto Astoria acomodava sobre a mesa de cabeceira um pequeno embrulho entre os outros deixados ali mais cedo, por outras pessoas. Ele achou melhor aproveitar que havia alguém para ficar com Albus enquanto tomava um pouco de ar.

Draco estava parado perto da porta, observando a cena de longe. Ele não falou nada, somente trocou um olhar com Harry enquanto deixava o quarto e se dirigia à cafeteria. A enfermeira demorou a aparecer, servindo os dois rapidamente.

- O pessoal do plantão está fazendo uma pequena ceia no refeitório para trocarem os presentes de amigo secreto. Se quiserem, podem se juntar a nós. – ela convidou com um sorriso compreensível quando Harry negou com a cabeça – Ok, se precisarem de algo é só tocar a campainha.

Quando ela saiu, Harry tomou um gole do café quente e deixou a cabeça cair sobre a bancada, respirando fundo.

- Você está péssimo, Potter. – Draco disse sério e ouviu o outro rir amargo – Desculpe vir a essa hora, mas Scorpius insistiu que queria ver Albus.

- Tudo bem. – Harry se endireitou para beber mais um pouco – Como conseguiram entrar? Não é exatamente horário de visitas.

- Fazer grandes doações ao hospital tem suas vantagens. – o loiro respondeu em um sorriso contido antes de beber um pouco do seu café também – Achei que Ginevra estaria com você, ou algum outro Weasley.

Harry negou com a cabeça, bebendo.

- Eu mandei todos para casa. Lily e James já estavam afetados o suficiente pela situação, não poderia negar para eles uma festa com a maior presença possível de entes queridos para mimá-los.

- Menos você.

- Eu não conseguiria. – ele disse, olhando para a porta do quarto de Albus.

- Alguma mudança no quadro?

- Não. Nada. – ele tomou mais um gole, que, pela sua expressão, pareceu descer rasgando sua garganta.

- O que os médicos dizem que ele tem? – o loiro insistiu. Havia se informado até então pelos boatos dos jornais, mas, pelo que via, a situação era um pouco diferente de "o filho de Harry Potter está internado em coma no St. Mungus".

- É uma doença degenerativa. Não se sabe as causas, mas, pelo que parece, ele nasceu com ela. Os efeitos foram estimulados pelo uso contínuo da magia depois que ele entrou no colégio. Era para ele ter morrido no dia do desmaio se o socorro não tivesse sido rápido o suficiente. Foi quando atingiu o cérebro.

- Mas o que ela faz?

- Destrói células. Elas simplesmente morrem. Algumas se regeneram, mas, no caso das cerebrais, não. As poções que ele tem tomado estão conseguindo repor as dos sistemas fundamentais para mantê-lo vivo, mas, como não anulam o avanço da doença, elas são repostas hoje e destruídas daqui a algumas horas, de forma contínua. Assim ele não acorda, o quadro não muda. E pode chegar um ponto em que as poções não sejam tão rápidas quanto a doença. Então... – ele depositou a xícara sobre o balcão e a ficou encarando fixamente.

Draco o olhava sem saber o que dizer. Eles não tinham nenhuma ligação há anos, até que Albus e Scorpius entraram para a Slytherin e decidiram se tornar a dupla mais inseparável do mundo, independente da vontade dos pais, que também não fizeram nada para impedir isso além de aceitar a convivência eventual de forma velada pelas crianças.

Ele também tinha um filho, e estaria simplesmente em desespero se acontecesse algo do tipo com Scorpius. Mas não tinha como oferecer nada para amenizar a dor que sabia que Potter estava sentindo, mesmo porque não havia proximidade entre os dois para isso.

- Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa, Potter. – ofereceu, quase sem jeito – Scorpius está sentindo muito. E... e eu ainda tenho uma dívida com você. – ele se viu na obrigação de acrescentar.

Os olhos verdes o encararam por um longo momento antes que um pequeno sorriso surgisse nos lábios do moreno e ele desse as costas para o loiro, voltando para o quarto do filho.

- Se souber de uma cura, me avise. Eu faço _qualquer coisa_ pelo meu filho.

**o0o**

_Os dedos de Ginny se entrelaçaram aos seus e Harry a olhou sorrindo, andando ao seu lado com a filha pequena nos braços. Era bom saírem assim, para simplesmente... estarem juntos._

_- Olha, pai, uma vassoura!_

_Um James empolgado ficou na ponta dos pezinhos em frente à loja para ver melhor a nova _Firebolt 7_ que planava na vitrine._

_- Você já pediu seu presente para o tio Ron? Garanto que ele ficaria mais empolgado com a vassoura que você. – Ginny riu ao ver a expressão do filho se iluminar e ele correr de volta para o casal, se abraçando à perna do pai._

_- Se eu ganhar, joga comigo, papai?_

_- Claro! – Harry colocou o pequeno Albus no chão, segurando sua mãozinha, e se inclinou para beijar os cabelos ruivos do outro filho._

_- O que é aquilo? – Ginny apontou uma pequena concentração de pessoas não muito distante, e sorriu para Harry, em um consenso para se aproximarem._

_Havia um círculo em uma esquina do Beco Diagonal, perto da entrada do Gringotes, fechado naquele sábado. No centro, uma fogueira pequena queimava em chamas não muito altas, mas vivas. Sentado nos degraus do banco, um homem vestindo botas bruxas, mas uma calça e camisa trouxas, com lenços de cores fortes amarrados na cintura e no pescoço, tocava um violão de forma enérgica. A música era bonita e instigava à dança._

_Havia uma mulher, a saia rodada vermelha, lenços presos à cintura e outro nas mãos, os cabelos negros, como os olhos, soltos e longos, giravam em meio aos brincos, colares e pulseiras douradas que tilintavam como se acompanhando a música enquanto seu corpo dançava com graça, os pés descalços perigosamente próximos da fogueira pareciam ter vida própria, conduzindo os movimentos sinuosos de todo o seu ser._

_Harry desprendeu os olhos da visão da moça dançando com algum esforço ao sentir um puxão leve em sua blusa. James ergueu os bracinhos em uma clara indicação de que queria ser erguido para ver também o que os pais assistiam por cima das cabeças da multidão. Harry não hesitou, pondo o filho montado sobre seu pescoço, e puxando Albus mais para perto, sentindo-o recostado às suas pernas._

_O garoto, porém, não estava feliz com a apreciação da diversidade de vestes e sapatos à sua frente. Ele podia ouvir a música, o tilintar e os risos e queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Uma luz oscilava pouco adiante e, em um impulso, o garotinho quis alcançá-la, correndo para que os pais não o impedissem, se desviando das muitas pernas._

_- Albus! – Harry gritou assim que sentiu a ausência do filho de junto ao seu corpo. Colocou James no chão junto a Ginny em um movimento rápido e tentou atravessar a multidão e localizar o filho ao mesmo tempo._

_O espetáculo fora interrompido para todos quando a pequena criança surgiu correndo no meio da roda até se chocar com as pernas da cigana. Todos riram e ela olhou os olhos verdes envergonhados por apenas um segundo antes de se abaixar e erguer o rosto da criança com um toque leve para que pudesse lhe dizer que não foi nada, e procurar localizar seus pais._

_O toque, porém, lhe disse muito mais do que desejava. O sorriso gentil se desvaneceu no rosto da cigana, dando lugar a tristeza e preocupação._

_- Desculpe. – Harry se aproximou, se abaixando ao lado de Albus, que envolveu seu pescoço de forma automática, sendo erguido ao seu colo._

_- Não tem problema. Mas eu gostaria de conversar com você. – ela se voltou, ainda diluindo as imagens que a invadiram ao tocar a criança, para apontar a grande diligência estacionada na travessa ao lado. Quando seus olhos pousaram no estranho, porém, ela sorriu e acrescentou com alguma surpresa – Harry Potter._

_Ele sorriu sem graça, e negou._

_- Não, obrigado. Não me entenda mal, mas não acredito nessas coisas, então é melhor que não perca seu tempo comigo._

_Ela analisou seu rosto por alguns segundos, atenta._

_- Alguém com a sua trajetória já deveria ter aprendido a acreditar. É importante._

_Ele se assustou um pouco com aquilo. Era uma frase dúbia, mas, de alguma forma, ele pensou que ela pudesse se referir à profecia. E a profecia era um dos poucos detalhes de sua história ainda mantida em quase segredo._

_- Não é exatamente não acreditar. Eu aprendi a não deixar que adivinhações e profecias guiem minha vida. – ele respondeu sério._

_- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu – Mas vai chegar um dia em que você sentirá que é capaz de dar sua vida para saber o que vai acontecer. E eu gostaria que soubesse que eu estarei aqui, e posso te ajudar. E vou te ajudar sem pedir nada em troca, porque você já fez demais por gente como eu._

_Ela envolveu o lenço em seus ombros e lhe deu as costas, caminhando pela rua sendo seguida pelo violeiro. Deixando para trás um homem moreno confuso._

_- Papai?_

_- Está tudo bem, Albus. – Harry sentiu como se o chamado do filho o puxasse de uma realidade distante – Cadê a mamãe? Vamos embora. _

-:=:-

**NA – Olá, meus queridos.**

**Nossa, só agora me dei conta de há quanto tempo eu não postava uma HD longa ._. Saudades.**

**Espero que curtam a fic. Ela vai ser postada de forma alternada com Asmodeus, para me dar tempo de escrever sem matar vocês de abstinência XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Beijos**


	2. Capítulo 02 – Contra o tempo

**Capítulo 02 – Contra o tempo**

Há mais tipos de magia no mundo do que os bruxos são capazes de catalogar.

Draco sabia disso. Sempre soube, desde criança. Foi uma das coisas que seu avô, Abraxas Malfoy, lhe ensinou no curto tempo em que conviveram no fim de sua vida.

Seu avô era uma figura estranha, que ele ainda não sabia se admirava ou simplesmente temia. A doença que o matou, varíola de dragão, o tornou mais amargo e, curiosamente, mais falante que em toda sua vida – era o que Lucius dizia. Assim, as lembranças de Draco se resumiam a intermináveis monólogos do avô sobre a supremacia da magia, a força de famílias como a deles e como a sociedade se desvirtuava gradualmente sem esses valores, pontuados por cochilos inevitáveis ou crises de tosse.

Os livros da biblioteca Malfoy repetiam muita coisa que Abraxas dizia. Dentre elas que, das muitas formas de magia, os bruxos conseguiam lidar com três: a limpa ou branca – aquela que nasce com cada um, a que as crianças conseguem manipular eventualmente, tendo mais facilidade para lidar com sua própria natureza -, a negra – que na verdade era a manipulação de elementos mágicos para fins considerados pouco éticos – e a magia legal, feita por varinhas – que é a restrição da magia branca ou a parcela da magia negra legalizada pelas normas sociais.

Draco nunca conseguiria determinar que tipo de magia estava drenando a vida de Albus Severus Potter. Mas ele sabia que, se os medibruxos ainda não haviam encontrado a cura, ela não estava na magia legal. Com magia branca ele não conseguiria lidar, pois ela é espontânea, e dependeria somente do próprio Albus encontrar sua cura, nesse caso. E isso restringia muito o apoio que oferecera a Harry.

Mas, se houvesse alguma forma de parar essa doença utilizando magia negra, ele sabia que era uma das poucas pessoas aptas a descobrir na Inglaterra daqueles dias.

Depois do fim da guerra, a família Malfoy havia perdido muito. Muito dinheiro, muito prestígio, muito poder. Mas isso se deu, principalmente, porque passaram um tempo presos e, quando voltaram ao convívio social, os poderes institucionais estavam em outras mãos.

Com o passar dos anos, porém, tudo volta à sua ordem natural, e aqueles que desejam, realmente, o poder, chegam a ele de uma forma ou de outra. E, para isso, precisam das pessoas que criam essas formas. E então se estabelecem as relações nas quais os Malfoys se incluem naturalmente.

Toda tradição tem como principal defesa a segurança de algo que já deu certo. E essa segurança se dá pelo conhecimento. Uma família tão tradicional a ponto de cruzar o limiar de uma nova era com seu poder restaurado merece crédito, e crédito gera laços de confiança, que geram poder.

Assim, Draco Malfoy era poderoso. Não mais tanto pelo seu dinheiro ou pelo seu nome, simplesmente. Mas pelo seu poder graduado em conhecimento milenar. E ele tinha uma dívida de confiança com Harry Potter, pois ele salvara sua vida, e agora estava compromissado em salvar a vida de seu filho.

Por isso, partindo do pressuposto de que havia uma cura, e que essa cura potencialmente vinha da magia negra, Draco buscou aqueles que ainda faziam magia negra na Inglaterra pós-Voldemort. Com algumas corujas bem direcionadas, conseguiu nomes de becos sujos que se escondem nos cantos escuros da cidade, por trás de casas bem apessoadas.

Nesses becos, magia corre pelas paredes em meio às sombras, e nunca um rato é somente um rato. É preciso saber disso para se conseguir algo, e Draco conseguiu o nome da poção que poderia reverter o quadro de Albus e o beco certo onde poderia encontrá-la. Agora faltava somente descobrir o nome do mestre de poções e seu preço.

- Querido? – Draco ergueu a cabeça sorrindo, vendo a esposa entrar na biblioteca.

Ela se aproximou, sorrindo para ele. O robe fino e transparente deixava visível a camisola de seda em um convite sutil. Ela acariciou os cabelos loiros do esposo ainda sentado ao gabinete e ele pousou um beijo suave em seu colo.

- Ainda acordada?

- Estava conversando com Scorpius. Ele me disse que não queria voltar para o colégio. Estou preocupada com ele, Draco, está muito fragilizado com a situação do Albus. Eu me sinto mal de vê-lo tão... desamparado dessa forma.

- Eu sei. – ele comentou, cansado – Converse com ele. Eu acho que tudo vai se resolver logo.

- O que é isso? – ela olhou o livro que ele examinava a pouco, apontando para um mapa grande no centro da página.

- Londres do século XVII. Estou procurando uma botica que funcionava no sul da cidade, mas parece que não existem muitos registros, além de um pequeno desvio no canal de água onde eu suponho que ela existia.

- E isso é importante?

- Gostaria de encontrar um dos herdeiros do boticário. Ele tem uma encomenda especial para mim. E algo me diz que ele trabalha no mesmo lugar.

- Hum. Isso não pode ficar para amanhã? – ela perguntou, baixinho, perto demais de seu ouvido.

- Eu já vou. – ele respondeu, sorrindo, depositando um beijo leve em seus lábios, e ela se afastou em direção à porta – Ah, querida, comprei uma garrafa daquele licor que você tanto gosta hoje. Fazia tempo que eu não encontrava.

Ela sorriu ao ver a garrafa que ele apontava em cima da estante. Serviu-se de um cálice e deixou a biblioteca subindo para o quarto.

Draco cumpriu sua promessa e não demorou. Já estava perto o suficiente do mestre de poções, mais um ou dois dias e tinha certeza de que suas suspeitas seriam confirmadas, podendo, enfim, encontrá-lo. Neste momento, enquanto subia as escadas da mansão para encontrar sua esposa, não era em Potter que queria pensar.

Entreabriu a pesada porta de madeira com cuidado, divisando pela luz do corredor que Astoria havia pegado no sono enquanto o esperava. Sorriu, olhando a esposa dormindo por sobre os lençóis de forma relaxada. Na verdade, ela mesma não devia estar esperando adormecer tão rápido, pois dormira meio torta na cama, em uma posição que parecia desconfortável.

Draco se aproximou, sorrindo, e puxou o lençol sobre seu corpo. Quando foi endireitar os travesseiros sob sua cabeça, porém, uma mancha mais escura perto dos lábios da esposa o assustou. Com um gesto rápido de varinha, os candeeiros do quarto se acenderam, iluminando o sangue sobre a seda e a pele branca de Astoria.

- Astoria. – ele tentou despertá-la, mas o toque em sua pele o fez estremecer ao perceber que não havia pulsação – ASTORIA!

Mesmo com o gesto rápido de tomá-la nos braços e aparatar para o hospital, chamando por ajuda, Draco sabia no momento em que levaram sua esposa para a reabilitação: ela estava morta.

**o0o**

Draco deixou o hospital naquela noite com a sensação de que tudo à sua volta pertencia a uma outra vida. Era quase se ele mesmo não estivesse ali, e observasse as pessoas, as ruas, sua própria casa de um outro plano.

O pequeno embrulho com as roupas que Astoria usava quando deu entrada no hospital parecia vento entre seus dedos, e ele ainda olhava para aquilo sem entender completamente o que significava.

Ela estava morta.

Esse pensamento já havia se instalado em sua mente de forma definitiva. Ele não poderia dizer que havia aceitado, mas _sabia_ que ela não voltaria para casa. Nunca mais. Mas as consequências disso ainda estavam além de sua percepção.

A presença da sogra na casa deles, dando ordens e providenciando tudo o que era necessário para o enterro e as solenidades, a decisão definitiva de que Scorpius não voltaria ao colégio até que manifestasse esse desejo, as vozes baixas e os cumprimentos solenes que recebia. Ele entendia porque tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, era porque Astoria estava morta, mas ainda não conseguia saber exatamente o que tudo isso teria como consequência.

Ainda não havia sentido sua ausência. Tudo acontecera rápido demais.

Entrou na biblioteca e fechou toda essa atmosfera onírica do lado de fora, querendo ficar sozinho.

Fora o último lugar onde estiveram juntos. Os últimos momentos em que a vira, viva, sentira sua pele, ouvira sua voz, seus sorrisos, os olhos abertos brilhando. A sala estivera fechada desde então e seu perfume ainda podia ser sentido, suave, no ar. Ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou naquela lembrança, na forma como a camisola se movia suave em torno de seu corpo enquanto ela andava, no som do riso, nos gestos delicados dos dedos finos enquanto ela se servia do licor.

Os olhos cinzas se abriram e a testa se vincou repentinamente.

Os medibruxos disseram que a causa da morte de Astoria foi devido a algo muito raro de acontecer: a combinação de elementos mágicos no organismo a partir de substâncias que já existiam ali, de forma involuntária. No caso, provavelmente algum alimento que ela ingeriu somado a alguma poção inofensiva que ela tomou reagiram com o ácido estomacal resultando em um veneno que a matou.

E agora Draco parara para pensar. Como o que encontraram no organismo de Astoria fora somente o veneno, não foi possível identificar o que, exatamente, o havia composto, e ele aceitou aquela explicação porque já era um fato irremediável. Mas Astoria não tinha o costume de se auto medicar. Isso sempre fora um ponto de conflito entre eles, principalmente com relação a Scorpius, pois Draco era bom com poções e poderia resolver alguns males pequenos, como cólicas ou tosses, com seu próprio conhecimento, mas Astoria sempre preferia procurar um especialista antes de tomar qualquer poção. Ela costumava recusar até as poções para dormir.

Então, daquela soma de alimento mais poção resultando em veneno, Draco percebia somente agora que Astoria nunca teria tomado uma poção ocasionalmente. Não por vontade própria, consciente do que estava fazendo.

A última coisa que ela ingeriu fora o licor.

Em dois longos passos, Draco alcançou a garrafa acomodada na estante. Estava praticamente cheia, nova, exceto pela dose que matara sua esposa. Ele a abriu, cheirando o líquido. Nada estranho. Ergueu o frasco, verificando sua cor e se havia partículas soltas. Era algo comum em licores, já que sua fabricação era a partir da fermentação de frutas e outros compostos orgânicos. E o frasco estava limpo.

Serviu uma dose, verificando com o toque que sua consistência também não era natural, estava meio aguado, menos licoroso do que deveria ser. Cheirou e teve a sua confirmação. Não havia o aroma natural do licor que sua esposa tanto apreciava. Talvez houvesse o sabor, mas comprovar isso seria letal. A ausência do cheiro e das partículas o alarmava de que aquilo estava muito errado.

Em um armário no canto da biblioteca, pegou um frasco com uma poção ácida. O mais próximo de ácido estomacal que tinha era a poção que os elfos utilizavam para limpar vidros, mas a hipótese de que sua esposa havia morrido de forma não acidental latejava em sua mente e ele precisava comprovar isso antes de tecer acusações. Sua palavra já não tinha o mesmo impacto de antes da guerra.

Quando a primeira gota entrou em contato com o suposto licor, lhe mostrou a transformação na coloração que lhe dizia com todas as letras: agora tinha em mãos um cálice de veneno. E um licor nunca aceitaria aquela transformação tão facilmente, sem a necessidade de mais nenhum componente.

Aquele licor – que não era licor – era um gatilho para fazer tudo _parecer_ acidental.

Sua mão tremeu, fazendo com que o cálice se quebrasse ao atingir o chão, e ele buscou apoio na mesa.

Astoria não morreu em um simples acidente doméstico. Ela fora assassinada.

E, como a pessoa que lhe levou o veneno, ele fora usado pelo assassino para matar sua própria esposa.

Draco estava achando muito difícil respirar naquele momento.

Em um impulso, foi até a lareira, jogando o pó no fogo e o observando ficar verde antes de entrar, dizendo o nome da loja de importados em que adquirira o licor no dia anterior.

- Desculpe, estamos fechados. – o balconista informou logo que viu o homem sair da lareira.

- Eu tenho uma reclamação para fazer. – Draco disse, firme, depositando a garrafa de veneno licoroso sobre o balcão. Suas mãos ainda tremiam – Diga ao responsável que é Draco Malfoy.

O atendente confirmou e saiu por uma porta ao fundo. Em minutos um senhor que Draco reconheceu como o dono da loja voltou sozinho.

- Pois não, senhor Malfoy.

- Eu gostaria de saber quem é o fabricante deste licor. – ele ofereceu a garrafa ao homem – Ele foi adulterado.

- O fabricante é um mestre de poções local. Por contrato, não podemos dar maiores referências. – Draco ia retrucar, mas o homem fez um gesto o calando – Ele não aparecia há algum tempo, mas veio semana passada e trouxe somente esta garrafa. Disse que o senhor viria buscá-la, que não era para vender para mais ninguém, e que você voltaria.

Draco o observou pegar algo sob o balcão e analisou o envelope que lhe era entregue em seguida.

- Quando você voltasse, era para lhe dar isso. Agora, se me der licença, senhor, já estamos fechados.

Draco não lhe deu mais atenção, abriu o envelope com violência lendo o breve conteúdo rapidamente.

_Você chegou perto, e eu o atenderia, Senhor Malfoy. Mas estou velho demais para que pessoas como vocês, aurores, consigam me cercar de maneira tão óbvia. _

_Eu já consegui o que queria, você não vai mais me encontrar, e este pequeno presente é somente um aviso para que não tente, ou coisas piores podem acontecer._

_Pessoas que vivem na luz não devem entrar nas sombras, senhor. Há muito do que não conseguem entender._

Draco releu a carta umas três vezes até conseguir entender que, quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo, achava que ele o estava procurando. E que a morte de Astoria fora premeditada. Um aviso para parar.

Ele ergueu os olhos, buscando o atendente para mais informações. Precisava saber quem é. Iria até o inferno atrás do desgraçado para vingar sua esposa. Colocaria todo o ministério em perseguição, se fosse possível. Não seria com um aviso que deixaria a morte de sua esposa ser esquecida.

Mas com um breve olhar pela porta dos fundos da loja, aberta, ele soube: estava sozinho. E a garrafa de licor desaparecera.

- Merda.

**o0o**

Draco relia a carta continuamente há horas, pesando cada palavra, sentado à mesa da biblioteca.

Nada se encaixava.

"Você chegou perto", ok, ele estava procurando por um mestre de poções, e estava muito próximo de encontrá-lo quando Astoria morreu. E a sua morte era um aviso para não continuar. Mas todo o resto estava fora de sua compreensão.

"Pessoas como vocês" – ele estava sozinho nisso. "Aurores" – ele não era auror. "Eu já consegui o que queria" – o que diabos aquilo significava? O mestre de poções também o estava seguindo para conseguir algo? Mas eles não tiveram nenhum contato, Draco não poderia ter-lhe dado nada, mesmo que inconscientemente.

Pelo contrário, era ele quem precisava de algo. "Eu o atenderia, senhor Malfoy". O mestre de poções sabia o que ele queria? Sabia que estava atrás da poção para Albus? Que estava tentando ajudar Potter?

Potter trabalhava no ministério, com aurores, e Draco sempre os considerou uma das classes menos confiáveis, pois, querendo ou não, eles estavam em contato com o que havia de melhor e pior na sociedade bruxa.

Potter era auror!

Draco se levantou, agitado, e releu a carta mais uma vez, percebendo que a tinta começava a desaparecer no papel. Era lógico, o mestre de poções não deixaria também essa pista para trás por mais tempo.

Mas as palavras já estavam gravadas em sua mente, e agora elas faziam sentido: Potter era auror, e ele estava buscando a mesma coisa que Draco, a poção para Albus. O mestre de poções achou que estivessem juntos?

"Eu já consegui o que queria."

- Droga, Harry!

Draco deixou a carta sobre a mesa e aparatou direto para o St Mungus, correndo para o quarto de Albus, onde sabia que encontraria o imbecil inconsequente do Potter.

O quarto estava cheio e barulhento. Havia a coleção costumeira de Weasleys cercando a cama do garoto, mas, diferente das últimas vezes em que estivera ali, eles não estavam sentados em silêncio respeitoso pela dor alheia. Todos riam e conversavam e festejavam algo que se tornou óbvio para Draco muito rapidamente: Albus estava acordado, sentado na cama ainda pálido, mas sorrindo e conversando claramente com as pessoas à volta.

Um medibruxo conversava com Ginny em um canto, provavelmente explicando o novo quadro do menino, e o sorriso na face da mulher não poderia ser mais radiante e aliviado, o que era um indicativo de que Albus potencialmente estava curado de forma completa.

Mas o mais óbvio e alarmante para Draco neste momento era a observação clara de que Harry Potter não estava ali.

-:=:-

**NA – Bom dia, queridos.**

**Bem, eu espero sinceramente que este fim de capítulo tenha deixado muitos de vocês aliviados o suficiente para não me baterem com a notícia que tenho para dar – ainda que não o suficiente para que desistam de esperar pelo próximo capítulo XD**

**Enfim, eu estou com alguns compromissos no momento – uma viagem que vou fazer nos primeiros 15 dias de setembro e tudo o que preciso terminar e arrumar antes da viagem – que estão atrasando minha escrita.**

**Eu quero mais tempo ._. Sinto uma falta tremenda de escrever, mas no momento eu não tenho argumentos para lidar com o fato de que simplesmente tenho outras prioridades.**

**Então eu vou pedir paciência para vocês. Tanto Ma Memórie Sale quanto Asmodeus vão deixar de ser atualizadas de agora até o dia 18 de setembro, quando eu prometo postar um capítulo de cada uma e depois retomar o ritmo normal de postagens, ok?**

**Pode ser que drabbles de projetos ou fics menores surjam nesse meio tempo – embora eu não tenha real esperança. **

**Espero comentários sobre tudo isso XD**

**Sejam felizes e até ^^ **

**Beijos**


	3. Capitulo 03 – Escolhas

**Capitulo 03 – Escolhas**

Harry olhava a face pálida de Albus. Os traços delicados de criança, os olhos verdes fechados, a respiração calma, regular e quase superficial. Tocava levemente os cabelos negros em um carinho quase desesperado, querendo sentir um pouco do calor do filho, ter a certeza de que ele estava vivo. Olhar para ele e ter a esperança de que ele abrisse os olhos, sorrisse, chamasse por ele e perguntasse o que estava fazendo ali, deitado naquele hospital, e não estudando e brincando com os irmãos, primos e amigos.

Uma lágrima se desprendeu dos olhos verdes de Harry, deslizando pelo seu rosto. Ele não era de chorar, e não queria chorar pelo próprio filho. Nunca. Mas aquela situação o estava desgastando além de seus próprios limites.

Ele era um homem de lutas. Homem de resolver seus próprios problemas. De agir, mesmo que por impulsividade, mesmo que dando tudo errado, mas ele precisava agir e fazer alguma coisa.

Ficar parado ao lado daquela cama esperando que seu filho acordasse milagrosamente não era algo que ele soubesse fazer com facilidade. Muito menos lidar com aquele fantasma de que ele podia não acordar, que, na verdade, era muito mais provável que seu filho, seu bebê, morresse a qualquer momento.

Dizer que ele sentia-se impotente nem começava a definir como Harry Potter se sentia. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, havia lidado com um medo tão grande. Nem sua própria morte o assustou tanto quanto aquela ameaça.

Não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria vê-lo daquela forma. Nas últimas duas noites, só conseguira dormir depois de cobrir Albus com a capa da invisibilidade, como um consolo final de que, pelo menos naquelas poucas horas, a morte não o alcançaria. Mas aquela também não era a solução, ele sabia.

Queria seu filho sorrindo para ele. Daria sua própria vida para tirar Albus daquela cama. Aquilo já se estendia por seis meses e, se isso significasse que Albus viveria, ele não se importava que se estendesse por mais seis anos ou seis décadas. Ele ficaria para sempre ali, ao lado dele, rezando para que despertasse no próximo minuto.

Mas não era esse o caso.

Naquela manhã mesmo, Albus lhe mostrou que não. Que não havia aquela paz ilusória e insólita em seu sono.

Quando sua respiração saiu do ritmo constante, Harry se levantou, ansioso, pensando que talvez fosse um sinal de que ele estava despertando, alguma melhora, uma reação.

Era um sinal, mas não de melhora. Isso estava claro quando a respiração já agitada se tornou um ruído difícil de sair do peito do garoto, e medibruxos aparataram imediatamente, o empurrando para fora do quarto, de onde ele assistiu atônito às tentativas de ressuscitarem seu filho, de impedir que aquela maldita doença o levasse para sempre no momento em que as poções falhavam.

Harry tremia ouvindo as ordens de ações do medibruxos em torno da cama, e só percebeu que chorava mais desesperadamente que em toda a sua vida quando Ginny o abraçou, chorando e tremendo também, pedindo em uma fala incontrolável que seu filho vivesse, mais um pouco, só mais um pouco.

Eles não estavam prontos para isso. Talvez a idéia da morte, com a qual ele pensava que já tinha familiaridade o suficiente para enfrentar qualquer coisa, o invadisse aos poucos, colocando sua consciência naquelas garras que apertavam seu peito cada vez mais. Mas não tem como um pai se conformar que seu filho vai morrer.

E aquela espera pela morte o estava matando. Ele precisava de algo mais sólido além da ameaça diária. Precisava da esperança de uma cura ou a destruição de toda e qualquer esperança para entender aquela morte.

Ele precisava saber, porque aquilo o estava matando. E ele simplesmente se deixar destruir não ajudaria em nada Albus.

E ele tinha uma promessa de ajuda antiga que podia buscar. E já não tinha mais nada a perder.

**o0o**

A neve se estendia brilhante por sobre as pedras antigas que calçavam o Beco Diagonal. Passada a agitação das compras de natal, o lugar ficava estranhamente abandonado. Poucas lojas abriam naqueles dias, e os passantes eram escassos e arredios.

Harry andava apressado, observando as figuras envoltas em suas capas quentes que atravessavam as ruas estreitas presas em seu próprio mundo. Nenhuma se parecia com uma cigana. Ninguém soube lhe dizer de ciganos por ali.

Quando ele se aproximou da esquina de Gringotes, porém, lá estava ela. Não bela, dançando em seu vestido vermelho flamejante. Os anos haviam passado para a cigana também, e ela parecia muito mais velha encolhida em um vestido verde desbotado coberto pela capa pesada, sentada nos degraus do banco enquanto fumava um cachimbo.

- Eu estava te esperando, Harry Potter. Venha.

Ela se levantou e ele pôde confirmar que era ela mesma pelo negro dos olhos e dos cabelos. Havia um mistério em seu olhar que, por alguns segundos, o fizeram lembrar-se de Snape. A seguiu.

No fim da rua estava parada a mesma diligência que vira anos atrás. Ela abriu a porta e o indicou para que entrasse na sua frente. Por dentro, o que seria um espaço para no máximo duas pessoas sentadas revelava-se uma casa, com uma pequena cozinha com um balcão para dois, uma sala com poltronas e uma mesa no canto forrada com um tecido escuro e uma bola de cristal em cima, e mais um ambiente ao fundo que ele supôs ser um quarto.

- Estamos sozinhos? – ele perguntou, se lembrando do violeiro do passado e sentindo-se incomodado que mais alguém o visse ali.

- Sim. E não se preocupe, pode contar com toda a minha discrição. Como eu disse, eu quero ajudar porque você já ajudou muito meu povo.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e ela o guiou para a pequena sala, sentando-se de um dos lados da mesa. Ele se acomodou do outro e olhou para a bola de cristal com desconfiança.

- Eu não preciso dela para saber o que está acontecendo. – ela cobriu o globo com um tecido escuro, ganhando toda a atenção do homem – Naquele dia, eu vi não o seu futuro, senhor Potter, mas o do seu filho. Se você quer saber, ele vai morrer em poucos dias naquele hospital.

Harry cobriu o rosto com as mãos em um gesto de desespero.

- Mas eu não o chamaria aqui somente para dizer isso. – ela disse, a voz um pouco mais baixa.

- Você disse que podia ajudar. – ele se recuperou, erguendo a cabeça, tentando ser objetivo.

- Há uma cura. – ela viu os olhos verdes se acenderem em esperança – Não está comigo, mas eu posso te levar até a pessoa que tem esse poder. Porém, eu quis conversar com você antes, senhor Potter, porque conseguir isso não vai ser tão fácil.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa...

- "Qualquer coisa" é algo válido em meu universo, senhor Potter. Tome cuidado com suas palavras. – ela sorriu levemente e o encarou antes de continuar – Eu vou tentar ser mais clara. Eu preciso dessa sua disposição sobre dois pontos que envolvem você conseguir salvar seu filho: como você se portará com a pessoa que tem a cura e o quanto você está disposto a pagar por ela.

- E qual é o problema?

- Se essa cura fosse legal, senhor Potter, o hospital que está cuidando do seu filho já a teria ministrado. Mas lá se salvam vidas. Aqui, nós _trocamos_ vidas.

- Você está querendo me dizer que, para salvar o Albus, alguém vai ter que morrer? – ele perguntou, sombrio.

- Não sei se morrer seria a palavra. A poção de que você precisa é rara, mas acho que não envolve força vital para que seu preço seja uma vida. Mas, certamente, o mestre de poções vai querer algo em troca. Algo mágico, que ele possa usar para seus próprios interesses, o que deve ser tão legal quanto a poção que ele vai te vender.

Ele fitou o tecido que cobria a mesa por algum tempo antes de responder.

- Não importa. O que eu preciso fazer?

- Em primeiro lugar, ao aceitar ir comigo até lá, você estará se comprometendo magicamente a não revelar o lugar para mais ninguém. Você deve tratá-lo com respeito, por mais desprezível que ele pareça como pessoa, pois ele detém um poder que você não tem e do qual precisa.

- Eu entendo bem sobre questões de poder. – ele respondeu, confirmando que aceitava aqueles termos com um gesto de cabeça.

- E eu não vou levá-lo se não estiver disposto a pagar o preço. Não vale a pena.

- E qual é o preço?

- Eu não sei. Ele quem vai determinar isso. Mas será alto, ele sabe que é a vida do filho d'O Salvador que está em jogo. Ele vai pedir algo muito valioso e algo que só você poderia lhe oferecer. Eu preciso que pense se está disposto a realmente abrir mão de qualquer coisa. _Qualquer coisa_, senhor Potter, por isso.

Ela o viu confirmar, mas ainda não estava segura. Ele não tinha noção da amplitude daquele pedido.

- Por exemplo, senhor Potter, essa informação que eu estou lhe dando. Para qualquer outra pessoa, ela teria um preço. Se você viesse para mim sem eu saber quem você é ou sem estar disposta a abrir mão desse pagamento para você, o meu preço para te levar até esse mestre de poções seria _a cor dos seus olhos_.

- A cor dos meus olhos? – ele perguntou, assustado e confuso.

- Sim. Um ingrediente precioso para uma poção fortificante, e que pode acrescentar um raro grau de sedução e mistério. É muito difícil encontrar algo com tanto poder. Você poderia ficar cego, claro, ou perder parte de sua identidade nessa negociação, além de ter que enfrentar problemas de reconhecimento com seus amigos e familiares, além de possíveis complicações até mesmo em sua representatividade enquanto O'Salvador. Mas essas são consequências que _você_ teria que pesar antes de firmar o acordo comigo. Elas não me dizem respeito.

Ele ainda a encarava como se a mulher fosse uma ilusão.

- Você entende do que estou falando? Compreende agora o tipo de recompensa que o mestre de poções vai querer? Certamente será algo mais caro para você do que o meu pedido.

- Sim, eu entendo.

- E ainda está disposto a ir?

- Sim, estou. – ele respondeu com firmeza. A lembrança de seu filho agonizando na cama do hospital fixa em sua mente.

- Então vamos.

Ela se levantou e ele a seguiu até uma lareira no fim da sala, onde jogou um pó vermelho, que fez as chamas brilharem em azul metálico. Ela entrou e lhe estendeu a mão, o puxando para junto de seu corpo. Não disse nada, somente giraram até saírem em um lugar que Harry não fazia idéia de onde ficava.

A primeira coisa que Harry percebeu foi que não havia lareira. Estavam os dois parados em meio a um tipo de gruta e aos seus pés havia somente uma marca de fogo, nada mais. Do fundo escuro da caverna, vinha uma fumaça de cheiro doce e forte que fez Harry se sentir enjoado.

- Olá, Cigana. Vejo que trouxe o convidado de que falamos. – a voz surgiu antes do homem, e uma sombra se destacou aos poucos da escuridão.

Ele era baixo e magro, de cabelos e barba castanhos e não muito longos, parecendo que simplesmente não os aparava há tempos. Sua aparência não era agradável. Ele parecia coberto de pó, da cor dos cabelos às vestes surradas e sujas. Fumava e mancava, e estendeu uma mão de unhas longas e grossas para apertar a de Harry.

- É um prazer negociar com Harry Potter. – ele disse olhando no fundo dos olhos verdes de forma quase invasora – Cigana me disse do que precisaria há muito tempo. Eu venho preparando essa poção desde então. Ingredientes difíceis de achar.

Ele tirou um pequeno frasco do bolso interno das vestes e o exibiu na altura dos olhos de Harry, como se quisesse tentá-lo.

- E funciona? - Harry perguntou, impressionado com a firmeza da própria voz.

- Sim, certamente. E creio que você vai ter que simplesmente acreditar em mim neste caso, senhor Potter. Tem muito pouco para que possa testá-la como se deve, e de qualquer forma acho que não temos tempo para testes, não é mesmo? Você precisa dar todo esse conteúdo para o garoto, ele deve acordar em poucas horas, completamente são. E vai permanecer assim por longos anos. Ao menos este mal que o ameaça agora não deve voltar a incomodar, e a poção não tem efeitos colaterais.

Harry estendeu a mão, tentando pegar o vidro.

- Ah! – o homem o tirou de seu alcance, sorrindo com malícia – O pagamento.

- Cigana me falou. O que você quer? – perguntou, mas dessa vez não conseguiu evitar que sua voz tremesse.

- Suas lembranças. – Harry arregalou os olhos e ponderou durante os poucos segundos que o homem lhe deu: não lhe parecia um preço alto. Ele já havia tirado lembranças de outros, e não houvera consequências para eles. Mas o homem precisava completar seu pedido – Quero todas as suas lembranças a partir do momento em que você se tornou um bruxo, a partir dos seus 11 anos de idade. E as quero de forma definitiva.

- De forma definitiva? – Harry perguntou, confuso.

- Sim, senhor Potter. Lembranças são projeções de fatos da vida, assim como desenhos ou fotos são projeções da realidade. Quando se expõe uma lembrança em uma penseira, por exemplo, é como exibir um filme: você não tem o fato, tem somente a representação momentânea de um fato. Eu preciso das suas lembranças para extrair a essência do heroísmo, e heroísmo não é válido se for representativo, senhor Potter. Por isso preciso das suas lembranças concretas e totais.

- Eu vou... perdê-las? Ficar sem memória, como uma amnésia?

- Não sei. Provavelmente. O processo também deve ser irreversível, devo avisar. – o homem comentou, e não havia nenhuma preocupação real em sua voz, pelo contrário, ele parecia saborear aquele momento.

Harry encarou o pequeno vidro em suas mãos. Ali estava a vida de seu filho.

- Eu aceito.

- Ótimo! – o homem sorriu, guardando o frasco em seu bolso novamente e apanhando um pedaço de pergaminho – Então, se não se importa, senhor Potter, deixe uma impressão em sangue aqui. – ele lhe ofereceu o papel e uma pequena lâmina.

Harry leu o conteúdo do contrato mais de uma vez. Estava clara a troca da poção por suas memórias do momento em que completara 11 anos até o presente, de forma irreversível. Havia um ponto que comprometia Harry de não revelar nada sobre o acordo, mas isso estava garantido pela própria ausência de memória sobre sua existência. Em outro ponto o mestre de poções garantia que, se a poção não surtisse o efeito desejado, o acordo seria desfeito, e listava abaixo todas as promessas que o mestre de poções já havia feito sobre a cura de Albus.

Harry utilizou a lâmina para fazer um pequeno corte no dedo e deixou que algumas gotas caíssem sobre o pergaminho, que se enrolou e lacrou automaticamente.

- Está feito. – ele encarou o mestre de poções, que lhe entregou o vidrinho antes de sumir novamente no fundo da caverna.

- Você pode aparatar daqui. – a cigana o informou, sorrindo, antes de também sumir em um estalo, sua voz ecoando no ar pesado da caverna – Foi um prazer revê-lo, senhor Potter.

Harry respirou fundo, segurando com força a poção, antes de sumir e reaparecer na recepção do hospital.

- Boa noite, senhor Potter. – uma enfermeira o cumprimentou, e ele gaguejou sem conseguir responder, o vidrinho queimando entre seus dedos.

Subiu correndo até o quarto do filho. Ele estava sozinho, Ginny devia ter ido para casa para ver como as coisas estavam e descansar um pouco achando que ele estivesse com Albus todo aquele tempo. Logo ela voltaria.

Fechou a porta do quarto e se aproximou da cama. Albus permanecia pálido em seu sono falsamente calmo, como quando o deixou. Com os dedos tremendo, abriu o frasco, derramando seu conteúdo entre os lábios finos do filho com cuidado para não desperdiçar nenhuma gota.

E esperou.

Albus continuava simplesmente respirando. O ritmo do ar entrando e saindo de seu corpo parecia ritmado com o caminhar dos ponteiros do relógio na parede do quarto que ecoava no silêncio e nos ouvidos atentos de Harry. E, de repente, aquele aviso de "em algumas horas" do mestre de poções soava como uma eternidade de espera e incerteza.

O barulho da porta se abrindo fez com que Harry se sobressaltasse, escondendo apressadamente o frasco vazio nas próprias vestes. Ginny lhe deu um sorriso triste e se aproximou, beijando a testa do filho.

- Como ele está?

Harry deu de ombros e se dirigiu à cadeira no canto do quarto, unindo as mãos sobre os joelhos e suspirando pesadamente.

- Harry, nós estamos fazendo o que podemos. Eu sei como você está se sentindo, mas...

- Não, você não faz idéia, Ginny. – ele respondeu com uma rispidez inesperada.

Ela o encarou com estranheza e fechou o cenho.

- Acho que você devia ir para casa, descansar. Eu fico aqui esta noite.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e se levantou a abraçando.

- Me desculpe. – beijou seus cabelos – Eu estou cansado disso tudo.

- Eu sei. – ela ergueu o rosto para depositar um beijo leve sobre seus lábios – Vá para casa, meu amor. Eu te chamo se algo acontecer.

Ele a abraçou mais forte e se sentiu incomodado com aquela confiança. Eles nunca haviam escondido nada um do outro desde que haviam decidido ficarem juntos e, naquele momento, Harry também temia pelo que pudesse acontecer com ele, e Ginny precisaria saber, de alguma forma.

- Ginny, eu estava pensando... Você se lembra, muitos anos atrás, de uma apresentação de ciganos que nós vimos no Beco Diagonal?

Ela se afastou para olhá-lo e pensou por alguns momentos.

- Sim, eu lembro. Por quê?

- Naquele dia, aquela cigana me disse que algo ia acontecer com o Albus. – ele viu os olhos da esposa se arregalarem – Eu não dei importância, ela falou de uma forma meio enigmática, mas agora tudo faz sentido. E ela ofereceu ajuda.

- Você não está pensando em procurar uma _cigana_ para cuidar do Albus, está, Harry? – ela perguntou com visível reprovação na voz.

Ele deu de ombros e se afastou.

- Eu achei que fosse ao menos uma opção. Você sabe...

- Sua vida já não foi complicada o suficiente por causa de profecias, Harry? Você vai seguir mais uma? Se ciganos fossem pessoas dedicadas a ajudar estranhos por aí, eles seriam mais bem vistos, você não acha?

- Eu não gosto de julgar as pessoas dessa forma, Ginny. Eu já recebi ajuda de muita gente inesperada.

- Sim, eu sei, mas é diferente. Eu não gostaria de me comprometer com uma cigana, Harry.

- Mas é a vida do nosso filho!

- Justamente por causa disso! – ela respondeu, séria.

- Ok. – Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso, sem saber como continuar argumentando. Estava cansado demais, ansioso demais, com medo demais. E já estava feito, quando acontecesse, Ginny saberia lidar, não adiantava ficar discutindo agora.

Mas ele não sabia como seria sua própria reação com o que quer que fosse que aconteceria com ele. E, se isso coincidisse com a melhora de Albus, talvez fossem coisas demais para acontecer naquele quarto de hospital.

- Eu preciso descansar, Ginny, você tem razão. Vou para casa, se algo acontecer, me avise, ok?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, vendo o marido sair e fechar a porta.

Harry deixou o hospital e começou a caminhar pela avenida trouxa sem saber realmente o que fazer. Sim, o mais lógico era ir para sua casa, esperar que ficasse com amnésia, que seu filho se curasse e...

Encostou-se a uma parede, sentindo-se tonto. Não havia como prever o que aconteceria. E não havia como prever como ele e as outras pessoas ao seu redor reagiriam àquilo. E a última coisa que queria agora era que relacionassem um fato ao outro. Não precisava daquela culpa quando sequer se lembraria do que fez.

Tudo o que importava é que Albus ficaria bem.

Tentou voltar a andar, mas se sentia fraco. No fim da rua, havia o clarão de um luminoso informando que ali funcionava um hotel. Certamente não um hotel luxuoso e bem frequentado, talvez nem mesmo mágico, mas seria o suficiente para ele naquele momento. Sua dor de cabeça aumentava e ele não se sentia mais confiante nem para aparatar.

Pediu um quarto simples para uma pessoa e rabiscou seu endereço em um pedaço de papel com o nome de Ginny, deixando com o atendente com a orientação de entregar para ele aquele bilhete assim que acordasse.

Subiu para o quarto e caiu na cama sem mesmo acender as luzes, deixando o corpo relaxar sobre o colchão e querendo simplesmente conseguir dormir e acordar com a notícia de que teria seu filho de volta.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, meus queridos.**

**Imagino que vocês estejam meio tensos, e agora a fic dá uma pequena guinada, mas espero que gostem XD**

**Saudade de vocês ._.**

**Desculpem pelo sumiço, aconteceram muitas coisas, além da viagem que avisei que faria, e algumas delas afetam minha presença aqui: minha rotina mudou completamente, e isso significa que vou escrever mais, porque vou ter mais tempo para isso, mas provavelmente vou postar mais lentamente, porque vou precisar administrar mais meu tempo e vou me dedicar a projetos mais longos, que só posto quando terminar.**

**Esse é o caso de Asmodeus. Ma memórie sale já está toda escrita, a partir dessa semana eu regularizo as postagens dela de forma frequente, mas vou parar de postar Asmodeus, porque preciso escrever e, agora que Supernatural voltou, esse promete ser um processo mais lento. Agradeço a paciência de quem acompanha a fic e peço que não desistam dela.**

**Prometo recompensar com novas histórias em breve XD**

**Estou atualizando meu profile também.**

**Beijos, xuxuzes.**

**Até []**


	4. Capítulo 04 – Passado

**Capítulo 04 – Passado?**

Os olhos verdes se abriram sonolentos, incomodados com a luz que entrava pela janela aberta. As cortinas se moviam com uma brisa suave e fria, jogando pelo assoalho gasto alguns flocos de neve, e trazendo para o ambiente o som do trânsito do lado de fora.

Harry se virou e ajoelhou sobre a cama, sentindo a cabeça pesada e o corpo cansado apesar do sono. Engatinhou sobre o colchão, descendo do outro lado da cama e fechando a janela, sentindo o contato frio dos pés descalços com o assoalho. Voltou, achando os óculos jogados sobre o lençol, e analisou o lugar.

Não conhecia aquele quarto. Os móveis baratos, a cama baixa, tudo muito impessoal e pouco familiar. Mas para quem estava pulando de hotel em hotel desde que tio Vernon começara a fugir das cartas, aquilo não era uma surpresa. Seu espanto estava em darem uma cama para ele. Ainda mais, um quarto inteiro!

Harry coçou os cabelos, confuso, tentando se lembrar de quando chegaram naquele lugar, mas deu de ombros, assim que encontrasse Duddley, ele estaria reclamando de tudo, e certamente lhe daria alguma pista.

Olhando desconfiado para os sapatos bonitos, estranhos e grandes jogados ao lado da cama, Harry se dirigiu para a porta que julgava levar a um banheiro. Não estava errado, mas ao parar em frente à pia, perdeu completamente sua linha de raciocínio.

No pequeno espelho em cima da cuba de louça branca encardida, olhos verdes o encaravam. Familiares, seus olhos. Mas estranhos. Pareciam maiores, embora brilhassem da mesma forma inocente como sempre os vira. E havia _rugas_.

Os dedos maiores do que ele se lembrava tocaram tentativamente seu próprio rosto. Ele sentia o toque, mas era como se o que visse refletido naquele espelho fosse outra pessoa. Sentindo a respiração se agitar, examinou as próprias mãos fora do reflexo. Tocou o peito largo que não se lembrava de ter. Era ele, mas era como se ele tivesse entrado em um corpo que não lhe pertencia.

Ou lhe pertencia, mas estava muitos anos mais velho.

Em um impulso, Harry deixou o banheiro. Foi até a porta do quarto, saindo em um corredor cheio de portas. Pouco à frente, uma camareira andava arrastando seus baldes.

- Senhora! Senhora! Por favor. – ela parou e esperou que o homem a alcançasse – Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho?

Ela riu, mas ao ver o homem sério a sua frente esperando ansiosamente por uma resposta, ela o examinou mais fixamente e respondeu.

- Uns trinta e cinco, quarenta anos. Não mais que isso. – os olhos verdes se arregalaram e ele parecia não respirar – Está tudo bem, senhor? Desculpe, mas...

- Que dia é hoje? – ele perguntou em um fôlego só.

- Vinte e nove de dezembro. – ela estranhou a pergunta.

- De que ano?

- Dois mil e dezenove. – ela viu o homem perder toda a cor e se apoiar contra a parede. Aproximou-se, tocando seu ombro, o fazendo se assustar, como se tivesse esquecido que ela estava ali – Você precisa de ajuda?

- Não... eu... só... Você sabe se eu estou acompanhado?

- Meu turno começou há poucas horas, senhor, não te vi dando entrada no hotel. O atendente da noite deve saber alguma coisa, mas ele já foi para casa e não deixou nada para o senhor, pelo que eu sei.

- Ok. – ele respondeu, parecendo ainda perdido, e voltou cambaleante para o quarto, fechando a porta às suas costas.

Os olhos verdes pareciam ver tudo a sua volta como se houvesse uma névoa o separando da realidade, mas não foi difícil concluir que ele não tinha bagagem ou nada dele além de uma capa grande jogada em cima da poltrona e os sapatos bonitos abandonados à beira da cama. Harry os calçou e se vestiu, ainda estranhando como tudo lhe servia perfeitamente, depois desceu para a recepção. Precisava encontrar alguém que o conhecesse e pudesse lhe dizer o que havia acontecido.

O homem atrás do balcão tinha uma expressão cansada, tediosa e mal humorada, e Harry não se lembrava de tê-lo visto antes.

- Bom dia. Foi o senhor quem me atendeu quando cheguei?

O homem somente balançou a cabeça em negação e abriu uma gaveta cheia de papéis jogados.

- Qual o quarto?

- Quarenta e dois.

Ele tirou uma nota, havia um grampo com um bilhete em uma letra que Harry não reconheceu, e o homem o jogou de volta à gaveta, lhe apresentando somente a nota.

- É só a diária, cinqüenta libras.

- Ah, claro. – Harry revirou os bolsos das roupas que ele tinha certeza que não eram dele, na esperança de achar algum dinheiro, mas o mais parecido que encontrou foi uma bolsa cheia de moedas grandes e bonitas em um vão da capa.

Derramou o conteúdo sobre o balcão e ganhou um olhar reprovador do atendente.

- Você está brincando comigo? – ele perguntou muito sério.

- Desculpe, é tudo o que eu tenho.

O homem apanhou uma das douradas e a mordeu.

- Ao menos é ouro. – ele separou todas as douradas do monte e fez um sinal dispensando o homem parado a sua frente.

Harry ainda encarava as moedas, descrente. Estava sozinho, em um hotel no meio de Londres, e sem dinheiro. Precisava ao menos chegar até a casa de seus tios, talvez eles pudessem lhe falar o que havia acontecido.

- Será que você... – ele engasgou ao receber o olhar reprovador do homem, que lhe dizia perfeitamente que já havia feito demais por ele. Harry empurrou o resto do conteúdo da bolsa, moedas de prata e de bronze, respirou fundo e pediu – Será que você pode trocar isso por algum dinheiro para mim? Preciso tomar um táxi e não acho que o motorista entenda de moedas.

O homem voltou a examinar o conteúdo, desconfiado, e, por fim, jogou todo o volume da bolsa de Harry na gaveta, lhe dando algumas notas em troca, somando um valor que Harry tinha certeza que não correspondia ao peso de metal ali, mas era tudo o que conseguiria.

- Obrigado. – resmungou e deixou o hotel para a avenida. Na outra calçada, havia uma fila de táxi parados.

- Para onde? – o motorista perguntou ao ver o homem entrar no banco de trás pelo retrovisor.

- Rua dos Alfeneiros, número quatro, Little Whitning, Surrey. – Harry pediu, baixo, e lhe estendeu todo o dinheiro que o atendente havia lhe dado – Mas eu só tenho isso, pode me levar, por favor?

O motorista examinou as notas e voltou a olhar para o homem.

- Está perdido? – o homem confirmou com a cabeça, engolindo em seco – Ok, é natal. – o motorista resmungou e deu partida no carro, não parecendo muito feliz.

A viagem foi longa e silenciosa. Harry olhava a paisagem, os carros, as pessoas, as casas e os lugares buscando captar todas as mudanças que ocorreram naqueles vinte e sete anos que ele simplesmente _não sabia_ que haviam se passado. E ele não sabia o que pensar a cada comprovação de que, sim, havia mudanças, confirmando que tudo aquilo não era somente um sonho ruim e ele acordaria com os gritos de Tia Petúnia do lado de fora de seu armário em alguns segundos.

Ele tentava prever qual seria a reação de seus tios quando ele simplesmente batesse à sua porta depois de sabe-se lá quanto tempo ausente – talvez só aquela noite, talvez os vinte e sete anos. Se eles realmente poderiam lhe dizer o que havia feito naquele tempo, como havia ido para naquele quarto de hotel com roupas e sapatos decentes e um saquinho de ouro.

Algo lhe dizia que, se ele já tinha quase quarenta anos de idade, seus tios seriam as últimas pessoas a saber de sua vida, mas ele simplesmente não conhecia mais ninguém que pudesse procurar.

Harry fechou os olhos e esfregou a cicatriz em sua testa com força, em um costume que não sabia que tinha, e decidiu não pensar mais até que seja o que for acontecesse.

O carro estacionou e ele abriu os olhos, assustado.

- Muito bem. Aqui estamos. Vou até o centro da cidade ver se consigo alguma corrida para a volta para compensar o prejuízo. – o motorista disse e destravou a sua porta para que pudesse descer.

- Mas... Mas... – Harry olhava pela janela, surpreso – Desculpe, eu disse Rua dos Alfeneiros, número quatro, em Little Whining, Surrey.

- Sim, é aqui. – o motorista apontou primeiro a placa enferrujada na esquina e depois o número quatro de latão pendurado de ponta cabeça na parede da casa em frente a qual estavam parados.

Harry desceu do carro, observando atônito a paisagem à volta, sem ao menos reparar que seu táxi partia com pressa, o deixando ali. Aparentemente, Little Whining havia se tornado um bairro de periferia. As casas tão respeitáveis de sua infância agora ostentavam em lugar de seus jardins bem cuidados grandes cimentados, com grades protegendo os carros populares. A população parecia se mobilizar na rotina do horário de almoço, mas não havia ninguém na rua. Os vizinhos pareciam não se conhecer e tampouco se importar uns com os outros, quanto mais com o homem estranho parado em frente à casa abandonada.

Sim, abandonado era o mínimo para definir o número quatro da rua dos Alfeneiros. O gramado bem cuidado de tia Petúnia havia crescido a enormes proporções, de forma que nem a neve conseguia esconder a folhagem que cobria suas flores e quase alcançava a janela da sala. O caminho para a porta já não existia, e ela mesma padecia semi-caída em suas dobradiças enferrujadas. Os vidros estavam quebrados nos dois andares, assim como a lâmpada da soleira, e a tinta descascava nas paredes.

Sem parar para pensar no que encontraria exatamente, Harry caminhou entre o mato e a neve, empurrando a porta até ceder, sem muita dificuldade. Do lado de dentro, parecia tudo familiar _demais_ por baixo da grossa camada de pó e das teias de aranha. Mas lá estava a sala montada, decorada do jeito que se lembrava que era, com as fotos de Duddley – algumas em que ele parecia estranhamente mais velho, maior e mais... magro? – sobre a lareira e a televisão – agora antiga – ocupando seu lugar central.

A cozinha sempre branca e limpa já não se encontrava assim, mas também todos os seus utensílios se encontravam na mesma posição que Harry se lembrava de ter deixado. Ele seria capaz de preparar um almoço ali, se houvesse comida que não fora deixada para trás há mais de vinte anos.

Essa era a impressão que ele tinha ao subir as escadas e examinar o banheiro e os quartos de Duddley e dos tios: a casa havia sido abandonada às pressas em algum momento de um passado tão longínquo quanto suas memórias, e não encontraria nem seus tios, nem ninguém morando ali. Há muito tempo.

Ao entrar no quarto de brinquedos de Duddley, porém, o menor quarto da casa, Harry teve sua primeira surpresa: suas roupas estavam ali. Nada que o servisse, obviamente, mas as roupas que ele reconhecia como suas aos 10 ou 11 anos, dobradas em um canto do guarda roupas pequeno, e outras tantas penduradas nos cabides, com o mesmo estilo "pertencia-a-Duddley", mas com o seu cheiro. Talvez tivesse realmente habitado aquele quarto em algum momento.

Momento de que não se lembrava.

Havia um cheiro forte no ambiente que lhe fazia pensar em galinhas e comida estragada. Ele olhou à volta e localizou um canto mais sujo sobre a mesa, onde parecia ter vestígios de um animal. Uma ave, provavelmente. Seus tios nunca teriam permitido que ele tivesse qualquer animal, quanto mais que cuidasse de um em seu próprio quarto.

Ao se aproximar da mesa ao lado da pequena cama, encontrou um calendário riscado até julho do ano de 1998. O dia 31 estava circulado de forma insistente em vermelho, o que o fez sorrir. Perto do calendário havia inúmeras matérias de jornal recortadas, jogadas umas sobre as outras. Ele as separou para ler, não reconhecendo o nome do jornal. Profeta Diário... O ano era 98 também...

- AH!

Harry gritou e jogou as folhas longe. Uma foto se moveu!

Duvidando do que havia visto, o homem se abaixou, olhando as páginas caídas no chão de longe, com certo receio. As imagens se moviam! Ele as apanhou com cuidado. Seria algum tipo de tecnologia que haviam desenvolvido? Mas tão rápido, não era como se de 91 – seus 11 anos, de que se lembrava – até 98 pudessem ter transportado as imagens da TV para o jornal impresso. Ou podiam?

Harry leu rapidamente os títulos e algumas matérias. Seu nome aparecia várias vezes, como se ele fosse alguém importante, mas ele não conhecia aquelas pessoas, havia palavras que ele simplesmente não sabia o que significavam, e ele não conseguia entender aquelas notícias. Elas pareciam tratar sobre... bruxaria? A palavra "bruxo" era, definitivamente, presente.

Ele deixou as matérias de lado e se fixou nos livros empilhados no chão ao lado da mesa. "Transfiguração", "Poções", "Defesa contra as artes das trevas", "Adivinhação". Seus olhos percorriam os títulos cada vez mais assustados. Ele não ousou abrir nenhum, tampouco terminou de olhar todos. Suas mãos tremiam.

No que estava metido? Será que perdera a memória em algum ritual bizarro de mágica? Mágica não existia, seus tios viviam lhe dizendo isso. Não era possível. Será que seus tios haviam desaparecido por sua causa?

O que ele fez?

Sentindo a necessidade de buscar algo minimamente familiar em meio a tudo aquilo, de encontrar um pouco dele, e não daquela pessoa que usava seu nome e suas roupas e fazia magia, Harry desceu rapidamente as escadas e abriu a porta sob ela – o espaço em que se lembrava de dormir – e uma pilha de livros desabou aos seus pés. Ainda havia as aranhas e o espaço parecia menor do que nunca, mas o pequeno colchão e as cobertas finas que usava não estavam ali, assim como mais nada que reconhecia como seu.

Abaixou-se e examinou os livros desatento. As capas brilhavam em sua mão em títulos semelhantes com os que encontrara em seu quarto, mas pareciam ainda mais velhos.

Um vulto, porém, saltou do armário, o fazendo se desequilibrar e cair no chão assustado com o movimento, olhando boquiaberto para a figura volumosa à sua frente.

- Seu traidorzinho sujo! – a voz grossa ecoou no espaço vazio à sua volta.

- Tio Vernon? – sua voz tremia e milhares de pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça de forma desordenada.

Um Vernon exatamente como ele se lembrava – vermelho e gordo – surgira milagrosamente de dentro do pequeno armário sem parecer nem um ano mais velho, e lhe apontava um dedo roliço em visível acusação. As palavras saiam de sua boca de forma agressiva e o homem parecia que ia explodir de tão alterado.

- NÓS LHE DEMOS TUDO, SEU INGRATO, E O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

- Eu não fiz nada! Eu não lembro!

- VOCÊ NOS MATOU!

- NÃO! – Harry tampou os ouvidos com as mãos em um gesto defensivo quase infantil, mas a voz do tio parecia ecoar em sua cabeça.

- VOCÊ QUERIA TANTO QUE SUMISSEMOS, QUERIA TANTO VIVER SOZINHO! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! VOCÊ MERECE SER ESQUECIDO! MERECE SER ABANDONADO! NINGUÉM VAI BUSCAR VOCÊ! NINGUÉM SE PREOCUPA COM VOCÊ! NINGUÉM SABE QUEM VOCÊ É! VOCÊ É UM NADA! E MERECE ISSO! MERECE MORRER SOZINHO!

- Não! Não! – Harry repetia de forma fraca, respirando com dificuldade, sabendo que, de alguma forma, aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras, e o medo de ficar sozinho, medo da vingança do tio, medo de nunca mais saber quem era, começavam a dominá-lo de forma irremediável. Tudo o sufocava, e, de repente, aquele aperto em seu peito explodiu em um grito, como se ele sentisse dor naquelas palavras.

Uma luz que parecia emanar de seu próprio corpo se espalhou, envolvendo tudo à volta, e quando seu grito cessou o tio havia sumido. A porta do armário sob a escada estava fechada, mas os livros de magia continuavam caídos perto de seus pés. Ele se arrastou pelo chão, como se eles pudessem lhe fazer algum mal.

Suas costas bateram contra a parede do canto da sala e ele se encolheu ao máximo, abraçando as próprias pernas, soluços explodindo de seu peito em um choro incontrolável. Ele estava sozinho, estava perdido e não sabia mais nem quem ele era.

Seus olhos fitaram o armário fechado por horas intermináveis em meio ao choro e a pensamentos demais para que conseguisse se focar em qualquer coisa. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo levou até ouvir a porta da frente cair de vez do batente e uma outra sombra se projetar na entrada.

Harry escondeu a cabeça entre os braços com um gemido, esperando qualquer tipo de punição pelo que não sabia ter feito, simplesmente tendo certeza de que não conseguiria fugir daquilo ou lutar sozinho.

Mas a voz que o chamou parecia simplesmente... surpresa.

- Potter?

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, pessoas. **

**Mais um capítulo. Cara, estou triste, tem tão pouca gente lendo a fic ._.**

**Estou pensando até em dar mais espaço entre as atualizações, quem sabe assim pode-se deglutir melhor o capítulo. **

**Enfim, espero saber o que vocês acham.**

**Enjoy.**

**Beijos**


	5. Capítulo 05 – Mentiras

**Capítulo 05 – Mentiras**

- Senhor Malfoy! – Albus sorria para Draco, tirando-o de seus próprios pensamentos, e o homem se viu obrigado a se aproximar da cama do garoto.

- Como está, Albus? – ele perguntou, tentando amenizar a voz, afastando os cabelos negros do garoto de sua testa.

- Estou bem. – o menino sorria, sincero – Onde está o Scorpius? Minha mãe falou que ele vem sempre me ver.

- Scorpius ainda não sabe que você acordou. Ele está na mansão, a mãe dele... Astoria... faleceu ontem. – a voz do homem embargou nesse ponto, e todos no quarto voltaram a ficar em silêncio.

- Eu soube. – Ginny se aproximou do homem – Sinto muito, Draco. O sepultamento será hoje, não é?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça, sem saber mais nenhum detalhe. Sua esposa estava morta e tudo o que ele não queria era que seu assassino fizesse mais vítimas ali.

- Onde está o Potter, Ginevra? – ele perguntou diretamente, mas baixo, tentando não demonstrar sua preocupação – Ele esteve aqui o tempo todo, agora que Albus acorda, ele some?

- Ele... – ela deu um sorriso nervoso – Ele teve que cuidar de algo urgente do trabalho. Mas eu acho que volta logo.

O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas vendo a mulher se afastar rapidamente, indo conversar com o irmão. Seu semblante havia se modificado totalmente, ela estava escondendo algo. E isso era preocupante.

- Se os medibruxos permitirem, peça para sua mãe para ver Scorpius hoje, Albus. Ele vai ficar feliz de te ter por perto. – Draco disse sorrindo levemente para o menino – Agora eu preciso ir, mas é bom te ver bem.

Ele deu um beijo suave na testa do garoto e se despediu de todos com um aceno, aparatando do saguão do hospital diretamente para o átrio do Ministério. Seus passos o conduziram rápido para a sala do Ministro, somente avisando a secretária de sua presença por formalidade. Em alguns poucos minutos, Shacklebolt o chamou.

- Bom dia, Draco. Meus pêsames. Não esperava vê-lo hoje.

- Obrigado, ministro. Eu vim somente porque tinha algumas questões pendentes que não podia adiar. A cerimônia deve acontecer hoje à tarde, conto com sua presença.

- Sim, claro. Farei o possível. – o homem assentiu educadamente, convidando o outro a sentar-se em frente ao seu gabinete, mas Draco recusou com um gesto, indicando que seria rápido.

- Eu só gostaria de saber se você sabe onde posso encontrar Harry Potter. O filho dele é muito próximo de Scorpius e eu gostaria de informar à família.

- Acho que no hospital onde Albus está, provavelmente. Harry pediu afastamento da função desde setembro, quando o garoto foi internado. Não tem vindo aqui desde então.

- Ok. Obrigado. Até mais, senhor. – ele o cumprimentou mais uma vez e deixou a sala, voltando a caminhar rápido pelos corredores.

O departamento de aurores estava quase vazio, devido principalmente à época do ano, em que os funcionários se revezavam em plantão. Mas quem ele esperava encontrar estava lá.

Draco se dirigiu a uma das últimas repartições do quartel general de aurores, entrando sem bater no pequeno escritório e jogando automaticamente um feitiço de silêncio ao fechar a porta.

- Não esperava te ver por aqui no dia seguinte à morte da sua esposa. – o homem comentou sem se voltar a encará-lo.

- O que você sabe sobre isso? – Draco sentou-se ao lado do homem, estendendo a mão em cumprimento.

- Sei de um comerciante que foi assassinado no mesmo dia e de quem você tinha comprado algumas coisas no dia anterior.

- Droga! – Draco apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Quer me falar sobre isso? – o auror se voltou para ele pela primeira vez, demonstrando interesse, mas Draco negou com a cabeça, reassumindo sua postura habitual.

- Você pode me dizer onde está Harry Potter?

- No hospital com o filho doente, suponho.

- O filho não está mais doente e ele não está em lugar algum. Você tem como rastreá-lo?

- Não sem um feitiço prévio de rastreamento. E Potter era o chefe, pelo que me lembro, não é como se não fosse perceber se alguém colocasse um desses nele.

- Ele está correndo risco de vida. – Draco falou baixo – Como Astoria estava. Como aquele comerciante estava. Mas na ocasião eu não sabia.

- Malfoy, eu não posso fazer meu trabalho com meias informações. – o homem encarou o loiro, sério, mas o outro ainda o olhava com desconfiança – Vamos, não me olhe assim. Eu já te decepcionei antes? – o outro manteve silêncio – E eu já cuidei de coisas muito maiores para você, você sabe como funciona.

- Ok. – Draco depositou a pequena bolsa sobre a mesa, fazendo o ouro tilintar, mas manteve sua mão sobre ela – Segredo absoluto. É de Potter e Malfoy que estamos falando, Smith. – ele encarou profundamente os olhos do ex-colega da Lufa-lufa. Zacarias Smith surpreendeu ao se tornar auror depois da guerra, mas seu caráter continuava duvidoso, e Draco não errara quando fez dele seu principal informante.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça, sério, e pôde pegar a bolsa de sobre a mesa, guardando-a em seu bolso.

- O remédio que curou Albus é potencialmente ilegal e o St Mungus sequer tem conhecimento de que ele foi ministrado no garoto. Pelo que eu sei, somente um mestre de poções em toda a Europa detinha a poção. Eu estava atrás dele quando Astoria morreu. Você sabe, eu tenho meus recursos para conseguir essas coisas, mas tudo leva a crer que Potter conseguiu primeiro, de alguma forma a que não tive acesso, e o mestre de poções se sentiu ameaçado, dando início aos assassinatos.

- E Potter desapareceu quando o filho apareceu curado. – Smith uniu as pontas, se voltando para consultar alguns papéis e um mapa exposto em cima de sua mesa – Sabia que a cigana estava na cidade até ontem?

- Isso é ruim. – Draco constatou - Mas ela está limpa, não?

- Há alguns anos ela não dá as caras por aqui, tudo indica que sim. Mas é coincidência demais.

- Consegue falar com ela?

- Não, ela não deixa rastro, você sabe. Nenhum deles deixa.

Draco voltou a apoiar a testa nas mãos, sentindo uma dor de cabeça iminente.

- Smith, eu preciso encontrar Potter antes que seja tarde demais.

- Sim, isso é prioridade para qualquer um. – ele disse, rabiscando bilhetes para serem enviados – Assim que tiver qualquer notícia, eu entro em contato com você, Malfoy. Vai descansar e cuidar da sua família.

O loiro assentiu. Não se sentia totalmente seguro simplesmente deixando o caso nas mãos de Smith, mas sabia que Scorpius precisava dele. E precisava se despedir de Astoria.

Não podia fazer mais nada no momento.

**o0o**

Nevava nos jardins da Mansão Malfoy. Uma pequena multidão se abrigava sob as árvores que, de tão antigas, eram grandes o suficiente para oferecer proteção aos túmulos da família e àqueles que assistiam respeitosamente ao último sepultamento.

O cortejo seguiu silencioso de volta para o conforto da casa, onde uma recepção organizada pela mãe de Astoria os aguardava após as solenidades. Lucius e Narcissa vieram de seu retiro na França, mas Draco sabia que não ficariam por muito tempo, não eram considerados bem vindos no país ainda. Os Weasleys e Potters, convidados naquela manhã, estavam presentes entre os familiares e autoridades que vieram prestar seus sentimentos.

Albus, ainda não totalmente recuperado, havia exigido repouso antes mesmo do enterro, após ficar todo o tempo junto de Scorpius, e agora dormia em um dos quartos de hóspedes. Scorpius, por sua vez, havia se aconchegado no colo do pai quando voltaram à casa, e permanecia em silêncio amuado com a cabeça encostada em seu peito enquanto Draco recebia os cumprimentos.

- Eu preciso ir. – Ginny se aproximou de Draco, informando em voz baixa – Albus ainda precisa de cuidados e vai ser bom finalmente voltar para casa.

Draco confirmou com a cabeça e aproveitou que Scorpius se levantara para se despedir do amigo para puxar Ginny para um lugar mais reservado.

- Você sabe que tem algo errado, Weasley.

A mulher franziu o cenho e tentou se livrar da mão do homem que mantinha seu braço seguro. O nome "Weasley" só demonstrava mais ainda o quanto aquela frase soava ameaçadora.

- Eu não sei do que está falando, Malfoy.

- Não? Então me diz onde o seu marido está. – ele pediu, estreitando os olhos.

- Eu já disse, ele teve que ir...

- Ele não faz mais nada além de cuidar do filho desde que tudo aconteceu. Eu estive no Ministério hoje, ninguém que trabalhe com ele sabe onde ele está. Não existe nenhum caso em que ele esteja envolvido e, mesmo se estivesse, ele não se afastaria da família justo agora.

- E o que você sabe sobre ele, Malfoy? – ela se afastou com um gesto brusco.

- Sei que eu tenho uma dívida com ele, e, se ele está com problemas, eu posso ajudar, mas preciso que você me diga como. – ele tentou amenizar a voz.

Os olhos castanhos da ruiva encararam os seus de forma profunda por um longo tempo. Um tempo de inimizades e traições, ainda. E sua declaração era a mesma que faria se esse tempo não tivesse passado.

- Eu não sei de nada, Malfoy. Cuide dos seus próprios problemas.

Ela se afastou, chamando os filhos e deixando a mansão apressadamente.

- O que vocês estavam falando? – Hermione se aproximou, e sua voz dizia que ela havia apreendido toda a cena.

Draco a olhou, atento, por alguns minutos, analisando se poderia confiar nela ou não. Uma coruja adentrou o salão, deixando uma carta cair em suas mãos, e ele a leu rapidamente, permitindo que ela decidisse por ele.

- O que foi? – Hermione voltou a perguntar, vendo como o rosto do homem se tornava mais sombrio com a leitura.

- Hermione, - ele falou, o nome soando estranho em sua voz, apesar da proximidade velada adquirida nos últimos anos – você sabe onde o Harry está?

- Ginny disse que ele está trabalhando. – ela respondeu, estranhando a pergunta.

- E você acredita nisso? – ele a questionou em um tom descrente, e, ao ver a face da mulher mudar para surpresa e entendimento em seguida, ele não lhe permitiu que interviesse, pois as coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais para que tivesse tempo de explicar tudo – Por favor, cuide de Scorpius para mim. Eu acho que posso ajudar, mas tenho que ir _agora_.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, reconhecendo na voz do loiro a mesma urgência sem explicação que ela já ouvira tantas vezes em sua vida na voz de Harry, mas sabendo que ele não aceitaria sua intervenção tão facilmente quanto o moreno aceitava. E ele aparatou imediatamente.

**o0o**

- O que foi, Smith? – Draco chegou ao departamento desalinhado devido à pressa, evidente também em sua voz.

- Pode não ser nada, Malfoy, mas acho que tenho uma pista sobre o Potter. Só não posso ir investigar sem argumentos, o ministério não considerou algo importante...

- O que é? – o loiro o interrompeu em visível aflição. Qualquer coisa era importante naquele momento.

- Uma manifestação de magia em um bairro trouxa. Dentro de uma casa abandonada há anos, aliás. Nada mágico ocorria ali há muito tempo.

- Mas pode ser qualquer um, droga!

O auror se voltou para encarar o loiro.

- É a casa onde Harry Potter viveu na infância. – ele disse com um sorriso esclarecedor – Aconteceu há umas duas horas, ele ainda deve estar lá.

- Ok. – o loiro memorizou o endereço rapidamente e o deixou, sem dizer mais nada.

Chegando ao átrio com a mesma pressa que havia se dirigido minutos atrás até a sala de Smith, Draco aparatou diretamente para a Rua dos Alfeneiros, número quatro.

**o0o**

O lugar era decrépito. Draco não conseguiria definir por menos que isso. A rua suja e as casas pobres e claramente trouxas do lugar o causavam um certo asco. O sobrado que encarava não estava melhor do que os outros, ao contrário, parecia que poderia cair aos pedaços a qualquer momento.

Xingou Harry, Potter e todos os outros nomes que já lhe dera durante a sua vida e começou a avançar em meio à neve e à vegetação mal cuidada do que um dia fora um jardim até alcançar a porta. Esta, que já estava em um estado lastimável, despencou de vez de suas dobradiças com o feitiço para afastá-la do seu caminho.

Tudo à volta parecia ter uma camada de pó permanente e Draco teve que se desviar de algumas teias de aranha para atingir o que se parecia com uma sala. Seu olhar caiu um pouco mais à frente, em alguns livros espalhados pelo chão, achando estranho, e seus olhos percorreram o ambiente mais atentamente, mantendo a varinha à mão.

Em um canto não muito distante, encolhido como se estivesse sendo ameaçado, estava um homem magro, o rosto escondido contra os joelhos em um gesto defensivo, mas os cabelos despenteados claramente reconhecíveis.

- Potter?

-:=:-

**NA: VOCÊS SÃO UNS SEM VERGONHA!**

**Como assim só funciona na pressão? Eu tava toda mimimizenta já, de ninguém gosta da fic, ninguém gosta mais do que eu escrevo, ai, é só pisar um pouco mais duro, chove review!**

**AMO VOCÊS XD**

**Sério, muito obrigada. Eu não posso prometer que vou responder tudo em breve porque estou em um momento meio tumultuado, mas quem é meu leitor há tempos sabe que as respostas um dia chegam.**

**Fiquei muito surpresa com a quantidade de leitores que comentaram sem logar. Isso é... novo. E eu perdi um tempo do meu dia refletindo sobre o que isso significa. Mas, enfim, muito obrigada a vocês também.**

**E não preciso dizer que espero que vocês não sumam, né? ¬¬"**

**Beijos e curtam o capítulo!**

**Até semana que vem!**


	6. Capítulo 06 – Eu preciso que você confie

**Capítulo 06 – Eu preciso que você confie em mim**

Os olhos verdes se ergueram para ele claramente assustados e o homem se encolheu mais conforme o loiro se aproximava, se é que era possível.

- Mas que droga, Potter! O mundo inteiro te procurando e você enfiado nesse buraco! – Draco sentia como se toda a tensão dos últimos acontecimentos o invadisse em forma de alívio e uma certa revolta por encontrar o outro simplesmente _bem_ – Será que dá para levantar logo daí? Eu não viajei metade do país para ficar esperando sua boa vontade em me acompanhar!

Harry finalmente se ergueu, confirmando que não estava ferido ou fisicamente abalado, mas sua atitude de se manter rente à parede como se pudesse se fundir a ela começava a alertar o loiro de que havia algo errado com o outro.

E isso só veio a se confirmar na pergunta dita em um tom de voz tão baixo e inseguro que Draco _nunca_ havia ouvido vindo de Harry Potter.

- Quem é você?

- Ah, merda! – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, olhando para o outro, pasmo – Como assim quem sou eu, Potter? Isso não é hora para brincadeiras!

- Você me conhece?

- _Todo mundo_ te conhece, cretino! – Draco começava a se desesperar com aquele tipo de atitude. O que haviam feito a Harry Potter?

Ele se aproximou do outro na esperança de poder examiná-lo e determinar se era algum delírio, poção ou algo assim. Mas o passo que deu para frente foi acompanhado por um Potter escorregadio que correu para o outro lado da sala, olhando os objetos à volta como se avaliasse o que poderia ser usado como arma.

- Olha, escuta, Potter. – ele respirou fundo e se corrigiu – Harry. – ergueu as mãos em um gesto de rendição, ainda que não deixasse a varinha de lado – Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo com você?

- Se você me conhece, eu esperava que _você_ pudesse me dizer o que aconteceu! – o outro retorquiu, o olhando desconfiado.

- Eu estava em casa, recebi a notícia de que Albus estava bem, fui ao hospital e não te encontrei. Fiquei preocupado. No Ministério, conseguiram te rastrear, e então eu vim aqui. – Draco disse devagar, observando atentamente as reações do outro – Você está bem?

- Quem é Albus? – Harry perguntou, confuso, havia visto o nome nas notícias jogadas em seu quarto, mas nem ao menos sabia se era a mesma pessoa.

- É seu filho. – Draco respondeu, visivelmente surpreso – Você não se lembra que tem um filho, Harry?

- Eu não lembro de nada! – o outro disse em aflição.

- Por Merlin! – Draco se deixou cair sentado no sofá poeirento, chocado demais com as implicações daquilo para poder se manter de pé – Como assim, não lembra de nada?

- Eu acordei hoje de manhã em um quarto de hotel no centro de Londres. A última coisa que me lembro antes disso era que... – Harry franziu a testa, como quem se esforça para algo – Estavam chegando umas cartas para mim. Por _corujas_. E meus tios não queriam que eu lesse. Como as cartas não paravam, eles começaram a fugir. Viajamos um pouco, até alugar um casebre no meio do mar. Eu achei que meu tio estava enlouquecendo. A última lembrança que eu tenho é... – ele pareceu se esforçar um pouco mais - é que era noite do meu aniversário... Eu estava acordado, no chão do casebre... Chovia... – ele parou, como se buscando algo mais, mas seu olhar simplesmente se levantou perdido para o loiro, que engoliu em seco.

- Você se lembra quantos anos estava fazendo? – perguntou, devagar, não querendo parecer mais ameaçador para o outro, ou mesmo deixar transparecer seu próprio desespero.

- Onze, eu acho. Estava para mudar de escola, e não queria ir.

- Oh, droga. – Draco passou as mãos no rosto e voltou a encarar o outro, descrente – Você nem ao menos sabe que é bruxo?

Sua pergunta saiu ríspida, na revolta do momento, mas ao ver o rosto do outro homem se tornar perigosamente pálido, Draco se alarmou. Levantou-se, se aproximando do moreno, e conjurou um copo de água, lhe oferecendo.

- Beba, Potter. – insistiu, ao ver o outro se afastar. Percebendo que ele continuava em quase pânico, decidiu acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Pousou o copo sobre a mesa de centro entre os dois e encarou o homem novamente – Se você procurar, deve achar uma varinha como esta em algum lugar das suas vestes – ele mostrou a própria varinha – Aponte para o copo, se concentrando em tê-lo em suas mãos, e diga "accio copo".

Os olhos verdes o olhavam em descrença e Draco acompanhou com aflição a forma lenta como ele procurava a varinha e executava o feitiço. Automaticamente, o copo voou em sua direção, e Harry deu um grito e desviou, deixando que ele se estraçalhasse contra a parede.

- Por Merlin! – Draco se levantou, girando a varinha fazendo o copo surgir reconstruído em cima da mesa e pegando a mão do moreno para verificar o pequeno corte, fruto de um caco do vidro. Mais um aceno de varinha e o machucado se fechava, mas a mão do outro tremia nas suas.

- Eu matei meus tios? – a voz fraca o questionou. Não havia mais pânico, mas a culpa era quase palpável.

- Eu não conheço ninguém menos capaz de matar do que você, Harry. – Draco disse, encarando os olhos verdes, preocupado – De onde você tirou isso?

Harry balançou a cabeça e riu, como se não pudesse acreditar no que falava.

- Meu tio saiu do armário onde eu dormia e me acusou. E tem livros sobre magia e coisas das trevas por toda a casa, e eles sumiram e eu não sei o que aconteceu.

Draco olhou para o armário debaixo da escada, em frente ao qual os livros se espalhavam, e se dirigiu para lá, o abrindo com cuidado. Quase que imediatamente, um garoto loiro apareceu visivelmente morto a sua frente, e ele o encarou com uma expressão de tédio.

- É só um bicho papão. _Riddikulos_. – ele balançou a varinha e Harry viu espantado a criança que surgira explodir e sumir à sua frente.

O loiro o encarou preocupado, se sentindo cansado.

- Potter, tem muita coisa que você precisa saber, e eu acho que não sou a melhor pessoa para te contar, mas preciso descobrir o que aconteceu com você antes de voltarmos. E para isso eu preciso pensar. E você precisa claramente de um banho e talvez comer alguma coisa. Você se importa de ficarmos aqui pelo menos até amanhã?

- Se você me disser o que está acontecendo...

- Eu posso dizer assim que descobrir. – Draco o olhou profundamente sério, e sua voz saiu meio abafada, sabendo que pedia demais – Eu preciso que você confie em mim.

- Eu confio. – o moreno respondeu rapidamente, e deu de ombros ao ver a expressão espantada do outro – Você me conhece, parece saber mais sobre mim do que eu mesmo... E o que mais eu posso perder?

"Tudo o que você lutou para conquistar na vida, Harry", Draco pensou, o olhando com tristeza. Mas não conseguiu dizer aquilo, sabendo que, de certa forma, o moreno já havia perdido.

- Obrigado, Harry. – disse com uma emoção sutil, sabendo que o homem parado a sua frente não saberia a importância daquele ato.

**o0o**

Com alguns movimentos de varinha, Draco limpou a sala e colocou a porta e os vidros das janelas em seus devidos lugares, acompanhando Harry até o andar de cima, onde o moreno lhe mostrou seu quarto. O loiro olhou com atenção aquele pequeno universo: o calendário riscado, as roupas que nunca serviriam em Potter, os recortes de jornal. Limpou tudo também e transfigurou algumas vestes limpas e do tamanho certo para que Harry pudesse se trocar.

No banheiro, Harry já conseguiu executar o feitiço de limpeza sozinho, com a orientação de Draco, e o loiro o ensinou também a como conjurar água, enchendo a banheira e deixando o moreno sozinho para que pudesse se banhar à vontade.

Na cozinha, Draco limpou tudo mais uma vez, convocando de sua própria casa um pouco de comida e bebida para os dois. Sentou-se à mesa, deixando a cabeça cair sobre a tábua, pensando sobre o que diria enquanto esperava que Harry descesse.

Como contaria para _Harry Potter_ a sua própria história? Pior! Como _se apresentaria_ para aquele Harry sem memória, sem conhecimento de guerra ou de quem ele era ou do que haviam feito um para o outro, um _pelo_ outro, durante todos aqueles anos? Como faria para não perder a confiança tão necessária que Harry acabara de depositar nele?

Se havia a mínima possibilidade do outro recuperar a memória, ele não poderia simplesmente mentir, dizer que eram melhores amigos, mesmo porque mais cedo ou mais tarde Harry teria de voltar ao convívio da família e dos amigos, e aquela mentira seria desfeita em segundos. Mas a verdade também simplesmente não era viável.

Qual era a verdade _deles_, afinal? No que se consistia a sua relação com Harry Potter? O que o menino Harry Potter de onze anos esperaria dele?

Draco riu – talvez um aperto de mão. Talvez algo que ainda não estava pronto para dar, como aquela confiança.

- Essas roupas são estranhas. – a voz de Harry cortou seus pensamentos e Draco ergueu o rosto para vê-lo entrando na cozinha, limpo e perfumado, os cabelos molhados revoltados como sempre, as vestes que Draco escolhera para ele moldando seu corpo perfeitamente.

- Você ficou bem. – ele disse, sorrindo levemente.

Harry sentou-se a sua frente e o olhou preocupado.

- Você está bem? Parece cansado.

Draco balançou a cabeça em negação, mas sorriu também. Talvez fosse importante que Harry entendesse a situação para que ele pudesse avaliar melhor o que fazer.

- Harry, eu vou te contar o que aconteceu nos últimos dias para que você entenda como perdeu a memória, depois eu te falo sobre sua vida, ok?

O moreno concordou com a cabeça enquanto começava a se servir da comida que havia sobre a mesa.

- Você é considerado um dos maiores bruxos da nossa era, é uma pessoa muito importante e, por isso, tem muitos inimigos também. É casado e tem três filhos. No último dia primeiro de setembro, seu filho do meio, Albus, sofreu um desmaio como a primeira manifestação de uma doença degenerativa. Ele ficou internado até ontem, e estava morrendo. Ele não sobreviveria por muito mais tempo.

- Como ele está agora? – Harry perguntou, visivelmente preocupado, mas sem o envolvimento visível que tinha como pai. Era a preocupação que qualquer um teria ao saber que uma criança vai morrer.

- Bem. – Draco sorriu – Ele é o melhor amigo do meu filho, Scorpius, e isso nos faz amigos de certa forma também. A medicina bruxa dizia que Albus não tinha esperanças, mas eu conhecia um meio ilegal de conseguir a cura e comecei a procurar quando vi seu desespero. Eu cheguei muito perto da pessoa que podia te ajudar, mas então minha esposa foi envenenada.

- Eu sinto muito. – Harry disse com pesar sincero. O pesar que qualquer um teria com o falecimento da esposa de um conhecido. Draco somente concordou com a cabeça e continuou.

- Isso foi ontem, por isso eu estou tão abatido. Eu investiguei a morte da minha esposa e não tenho como provar, mas me sobram razões para acreditar que a mesma pessoa que a matou era quem detinha a cura de Albus. Eu fiquei com medo do que ele pudesse fazer a você, se você conseguisse chegar até ele seduzido pela promessa de ajuda ao seu filho, e fui te procurar. Chegando ao hospital, eu encontrei Albus curado e você estava desaparecido. Pelo que me contou, o fato de você acordar sem memória e seu filho acordar curado são coincidentes.

- Você acha que... que... O que você acha? – Harry perguntou, confuso com a quantidade de informações.

- Seu filho não se curaria sozinho. – Draco continuou, paciente - E esse tipo de mestre de poções costuma cobrar muito caro pelo que vende. Eu temo que o preço dele tenha a ver com sua amnésia. Se você me permitir, Harry, eu gostaria de verificar sua mente para ver se você ainda possui suas memórias, se elas somente estão bloqueadas por algum outro trauma. – a voz de Draco tremeu com esse pedido. Ele não era ingênuo, sabia grande parte do que Harry havia passado durante os anos de guerra e tinha coisas ali que ele nunca gostaria de reviver, mas era um exame necessário no momento.

- Isso é _possível_? – Harry perguntou, descrente, fazendo Draco rir e concordar com a cabeça – Vai doer?

A pergunta infantil assustou o loiro, e ele respondeu sério ao outro.

- Não, não é para doer, fisicamente falando. Mas você vai reviver muitas de suas memórias, e algumas podem te deixar triste ou doer de outra forma.

Harry pensou por alguns segundos e concordou com a cabeça. Draco puxou sua cadeira para mais perto, sentando-se diretamente em frente ao outro, e encarou os olhos verdes profundamente.

- Eu preciso que você olhe nos meus olhos, Harry, mantenha esse contato... e relaxe.

Harry fixou as orbes cinzentas com atenção e respirou fundo, em seguida era como se assistisse a milhões de imagens ao mesmo tempo. Ele viu a luz verde e o som de moto de seus sonhos. Ele viu o céu. Viu seu tio o empurrando violentamente para dentro do armário e o trancando, gritando que ficaria sem comer por três dias se falasse em magia novamente. Se viu correndo de seu primo até tropeçar nas roupas grandes demais e ser preso por um garoto muito maior do que ele, sentindo a dor do primeiro golpe. Viu sua tia reclamando de como era imprestável e os fazia gastar desnecessariamente enquanto se equilibrava sobre um banco à beira do fogão e tentava não se queimar cozinhando. Viu os cachorros de tia Guida rosnando para ele e a ordem dela para alimentá-los seguida pelo velho discurso de que seu pai era um bêbado imprestável e ao menos para ração ele serviria. Viu as cartas descendo em enxurrada da lareira e seu tio o empurrando para longe. Sentiu o frio da chuva e a ansiedade pelo momento de seu aniversário deitado no chão do casebre precário, olhando para o relógio do primo que dormia confortável ao seu lado. E então viu o espelho com o rosto velho demais, o homem pegando o seu ouro e o bicho papão o acusando de ser assassino.

E então havia somente olhos cinzentos novamente, e o toque quente em seu rosto.

- Está tudo bem, Harry. – a voz era suave e Draco secava suas lágrimas. Harry não estava acostumado a chorar, mas era _muito_, e confuso _demais_. Era como sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Desculpe. – sussurrou.

- Está tudo bem. – o loiro repetiu.

- E então? – Harry perguntou, se recuperando, incomodado com aquele contato. Ele não estava acostumado com toques.

- Elas não estão aí. – Draco afirmou, angustiado.

- Tem como, sei lá, pegar de volta?

- Podemos procurar o mestre de poções. Para algo tão grande como pegar as memórias de alguém deve haver um contrato, e você pode desfazê-lo. As memórias voltariam para você, mas...

- Mas? – Harry perguntou, temendo a resposta frente à hesitação do loiro.

- Albus provavelmente morreria.

- Meu filho? – Harry perguntou, incerto.

- Sim. – Draco o observou pensativo, sem saber o que dizer.

- Então não tem volta. – Harry sentenciou segundos depois.

- Você tem certeza? Não quer nem tentar conversar com o mestre de poções? Nós podemos procurá-lo.

- Se eu fiz isso sabendo o que ia acontecer, é porque eu não me arrependeria. Acho que meu filho vale isso, no fim das contas. – Draco o olhava de uma forma estranha, e Harry se sentiu incomodado, adicionando, na tentativa de mudar de assunto – Mas eu ainda quero saber quem eu sou.

- Ah, claro. Mas coma antes, ok? – o loiro desconversou, servindo-se também. Seria uma longa noite.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, pessoas.**

**Desculpem a demora, o feriado me distraiu. Mas aqui está. Espero que gostem!**

**Obrigada a todos pelas reviews no capítulo passado! Fiquei tri feliz! **

**E até semana que vem!**

**Beijos**


	7. Capítulo 07 – Amigos

**Capítulo 07 – Amigos?**

- Eu não sei por onde começar. – Draco afirmou, sério, pensando.

- Comece por você. Eu nem sei seu nome.

- Draco Malfoy. – e havia um orgulho e uma rispidez no ato de dizer seu nome que fizeram Harry erguer as sobrancelhas e rir em seguida.

- Ok, senhor Malfoy, de onde nos conhecemos?

- Estudamos juntos na escola de magia por sete anos, de 1991 a 1998, e, como eu disse, dezenove anos depois nossos filhos decidiram ser amigos. O nome da escola é Hogwarts, e era isso que as cartas eram: um convite para que você estudasse magia na mesma escola em que seus pais estudaram. Nós nos conhecemos aos onze anos e... é complicado explicar o que éramos.

- Pensei que éramos amigos. – Harry o encarou confuso.

Draco retornou seu olhar, sério, e analisou os olhos verdes durante um longo tempo.

- Nós somos amigos. – afirmou com convicção. De repente, perder aquela confiança que havia ganhado dos olhos verdes usando meias palavras lhe soou como um desperdício – Mas não foi sempre tão claro assim.

- Por quê? – Harry parecia confuso, vendo o loiro desconfortável.

- Havia uma guerra. Mas eu não quero falar dela ainda. Eu quero... quero que você entenda... – e era complicado explicar porque ele mesmo parecia ter entendido somente naquele momento – Eu acho, depois que eu vi suas memórias, que, na primeira vez que você me viu, você me relacionou muito ao seu primo, e seu primo não era legal. E, isso, unido à visão de outras pessoas sobre a minha família e os fatores da guerra, fez com que você achasse que me odiava e que eu odiava você, mas isso não era verdade. – ele engoliu em seco, não queria que as coisas fossem daquele jeito, mas não sabia como colocar os fatos de outra forma. Tentou sorrir e fazer aquilo mais leve – Mas um dia você descobriu que eu era um cara legal, senão não teria salvado minha vida no fim de tudo.

Harry o olhava quase intrigado, e Draco precisava de uma resposta dele, esperando por qualquer reação com uma angústia que não esperava sentir.

- Eu acredito. – foi sua sentença.

E então Draco entendeu que era somente isso: uma questão de acreditar ou não nas suas palavras. Não havia mais rancor ou desconfiança ou mesmo medo daquela história. Era quase como se ele estivesse falando de outras pessoas, personagens de um livro que ele relatava para Harry sob o seu ponto de vista.

- Você tinha dois grandes amigos, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. Hoje eles são casados e você ainda é muito próximo deles, sendo que se casou com a irmã do Weasley, Ginevra. Quando você quiser ir, é para a casa deles que eu vou levar você, e aí eles podem te dar mais detalhes sobre a sua história, nós dois não tínhamos muita proximidade por conta da guerra.

- Por que eles não vieram me buscar, então? – Harry perguntou, e havia algo de mágoa em sua voz.

- Eu acho... - Draco começou, escolhendo as palavras. Quando voltassem, ele teria que refazer sua vida e cuidar de Scorpius, e Harry precisaria do apoio dos amigos, não seria uma boa idéia falar certas verdades – Que eles pensaram que você estava trabalhando. Foi o que sua esposa disse, e Hermione estava preocupada, mas ninguém sabia sobre a poção. A não ser eu.

Harry simplesmente confirmou com a cabeça.

- Me fale da guerra. Por que eu era tão importante?

- Porque você _venceu_. – Draco riu com a expressão de assombro do outro.

- Eu não posso ter vencido uma guerra sozinho. – Harry acenou com as mãos aleatoriamente.

- Não digo que sozinho, mas eu acho que em grande parte, aquela era uma guerra _sua_, e você tinha o direito de fazer o que fez e destruir o Lord das trevas.

- Lord das trevas? – Harry perguntou confuso. O nome era impactante, e a voz do loiro parecia mais baixa naquele ponto.

- Sim. Voldemort. – Draco disse com alguma dificuldade – O cara que matou seus pais. E transformou nossas vidas em um inferno. – Draco respondeu muito sério.

Harry pensou durante um tempo em silêncio com a testa franzida. Draco se perguntou vagamente o que o Harry de 11 anos sabia sobre a morte dos pais, mas seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo olhar verde de desconfiança.

- Você disse que estava do outro lado da guerra, então por que o cara que matou _meus_ pais transformou a _sua_ vida em inferno?

Draco sorriu com aquela perspicácia. Ainda era Harry Potter ali.

- Para você entender isso, você precisa entender porque houve uma época que eu e minha família apoiamos o Lord e porque nós deixamos de apoiar. E, para isso, você precisa entender como nós pensávamos e o que o Lord propunha. E isso tudo começa muito antes. Quando trouxas e bruxos se separaram, na Idade Média, e tem muito a ver com a fundação de Hogwarts.

Harry se acomodou melhor no sofá, encostando a cabeça no encosto e virando o corpo de lado, de frente para Draco.

- Nunca ninguém contou histórias para mim. Estou ouvindo. – e Draco aceitou o pedido para continuar, o olhando quase fascinado com aquela delicadeza a que ele simplesmente não estava habituado.

Sorriu para si mesmo. Fazer Harry Potter concordar com ele seria interessante.

- Hogwarts teve quatro fundadores, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin. Cada um deles fundou uma casa para a qual selecionava aqueles que julgava que mereciam seus ensinamentos. Godric e Salazar eram grandes amigos, mas chegou um tempo em que eles brigaram, e Salazar deixou a escola porque os outros não concordavam quanto a não aceitação de nascidos trouxas, como a sua mãe, Harry. Mas, pense comigo: você ficou quase em choque ao descobrir que era bruxo, imagine mergulhar em uma sociedade totalmente mágica. É uma cultura muito diferente. E, além disso, ela é fundamentada em tradições...

**o0o**

Harry olhava Draco dormindo em sua cama. Ou melhor, na cama que dormira enquanto morava ali. Haviam limpado somente seu antigo quarto dos três da casa, então combinaram que Draco descansaria ali e Harry no sofá da sala, mas o moreno não conseguia dormir, diferentemente do loiro, que parecia desmaiado.

Ele estava ali porque descobrira que era o único lugar da casa onde se sentia à vontade. Estava feliz e aliviado de saber que tinha outra casa, um lar com uma família de verdade, que tinha amigos de verdade e que, mesmo enquanto ainda morava ali, tinha um lugar mais seu, o _seu_ colégio.

Ele gostaria de se lembrar, saber como se sentia enquanto estudava lá, qual era a sensação de voltar para a casa dos tios para passar férias. Devia ser sufocante. Especialmente sabendo que tinha um padrinho, que havia pessoas que realmente se importavam com ele, mais do que os Dursleys nunca se importaram.

Draco não sabia o que havia acontecido com eles, mas tendo as lembranças de sua infância tão claras e a consciência de como tudo o que eles lhe fizeram se refletiu na sua vida, suas mentiras e sua repressão, Harry não conseguia se importar tanto assim. E duvidava que em qualquer momento eles temeram por ele estar lutando em uma guerra que chegou a lhe matar.

Ele havia morrido. Harry escutou quase tremendo o relato que a mãe de Draco havia contado para ele. Ela presenciara a sua morte. Nesse momento, ele ficou realmente feliz de não se lembrar. Mesmo que houvesse coisas maravilhosas que Draco havia dito que ele havia feito, e ele chegava quase a duvidar de ser capaz de driblar dragões em uma vassoura ou matar cobras gigantes com uma espada. Mas, assim como sabia que podia falar com cobras, talvez fossem coisas que ele simplesmente ainda não havia descoberto que podia fazer.

E nunca mais descobriria, porque não queria enfrentar outra guerra só para isso.

Mas Draco prometeu que jogariam aquela coisa com vassouras e bolas, e ele realmente sentia vontade de voar. Era uma sensação de curiosidade aliada a uma saudade que não se consegue definir do quê exatamente, e isso era estranho. Assim como sentia vontade de ter conhecido seu padrinho e o amigo de seu pai que haviam morrido na guerra. E saber que ele era padrinho do filho dele o fazia sorrir.

Era estranho também saber que o afilhado e os filhos dele eram mais velhos do que... do que ele se lembrava ser. E isso lhe dava um pouco de medo, porque se ele mal conseguia lembrar os tantos nomes que Draco havia lhe dito naquela noite, quanto tempo ele ia demorar para reaprender o que eles gostam e como lidar com eles? Como ser pai aos 11 anos?

Trabalhar era outro ponto que o preocupava, porque ele trabalhava com magia, pelo que entendera, e... ele esquecera como faz magia. Teria que reaprender tudo, e isso ia dificultar muito as coisas. Mesmo Draco dizendo para que não se preocupasse, que ele tinha dinheiro guardado o suficiente para ele e sua família viverem bem por um longo tempo, ele ainda tinha medo que as pessoas que o chamavam de herói iriam dizer que ele nem ao menos sabia pegar direito na varinha – ou ao menos não com aquela classe e naturalidade que Draco pegava.

Ele era bruxo, era pai, era adulto. Mas não se sentia nada disso. E agora, olhando Draco adormecido ali do lado, e vendo nele a figura configurada do que _ele _deveria ser – bruxo, pai, adulto -, Harry se perguntava se simplesmente não era melhor esquecer essa história toda e ficar ali.

Ele não estava pronto para voltar a ser quem ele era, e isso era o mais estranho de tudo, porque era ele, e não tinha como não ser.

**o0o**

Draco deixou a casa, parando em frente à porta e suspirando pesadamente ao ver o céu escuro. Viria mais neve naquele dia, era melhor partirem logo, queria estar em casa, com Scorpius, antes disso. Voltou-se, vendo o moreno descer as escadas e lançar um último olhar para o armário trancado e a sala empoeirada antes de se juntar a ele, pondo a porta no lugar com um gesto de varinha ainda meio sem jeito.

- Podemos ir? – perguntou com um ar de tédio, não esperando realmente pela aprovação dele para partirem. Harry sorriu de leve e concordou com a cabeça.

Draco se permitiu observá-lo por alguns segundos. Era estranho ver aquele novo Potter. Novo, porque ele era diferente: diferente do Harry adulto com quem ele havia conversado há alguns dias no hospital, diferente do heroizinho patético que convivera com ele por anos, diferente do menino de 11 anos para quem ele oferecera sua mão e sua amizade no passado.

Ele era... submisso. Ou quase. Estava sempre bem disposto e era receptivo a tudo o que falara e tentara ensiná-lo de uma forma quase perigosa para alguém que seria tão visado a partir daquele momento. Talvez tenha sido isso que o mudou tanto a partir do momento em que entrou no mundo bruxo: ele precisava estar sempre pronto para toda ameaça e toda exigência que despencaram sobre a cabeça dele.

Ele tinha um sorriso doce e leve, quase não-sorriso, que correspondia às suas tentativas de ajudar, e só. Pois, perdida nos olhos verdes, havia uma enorme tristeza que Draco não se lembrava de existir antes, e isso o assustava. Porque, ao ver as memórias da infância de Harry, ele entendia aquela tristeza em uma criança. E, somando tudo isso ao que ele já sabia que ele havia passado no resto da sua vida, era quase difícil de entender como Harry conseguiu chegar a ser aquele adulto simplesmente feliz e conformado com aquela vida de pai, marido e auror que ele levava nos últimos tempos.

Uma vida de paz relativa que, agora Draco sabia, ele nunca tinha sequer noção do que significava antes de conseguir conquistar o direito de viver.

- Você sabe que não vai ser fácil, não sabe? – ele reafirmou. Potter era inteligente, e ele tinha absorvido bem toda a informação que jogara sobre ele nas últimas horas, mas não tinha certeza de que ele havia entendido o que o esperava do lado de fora daquela casa. Pessoas que tinham _expectativas_ com relação a ele. Expectativas talvez grandes demais para alguém cujas experiências se limitavam às de uma criança de 11 anos que cresceu trancada em um armário.

Mas o moreno confirmou com a cabeça, se aproximando mais dele, e havia uma determinação familiar em seus olhos. Draco sorriu, segurando sua mão, e aparatou com ele para o hall do prédio mágico onde Granger e Weasley viviam em um apartamento. Confiava mais nela que em Ginevra para conduzir aquela situação, e Scorpius deveria estar ali, ele queria desesperadamente estar com seu filho.

Tocou a campainha e aguardou, notando como Harry batia o pé no chão camuflando muito mal sua ansiedade.

- Entre, Malfoy. – a voz soou abafada do lado de dentro e a porta se destrancou sozinha, entreabrindo-se para dar passagem para o homem.

A cena que o aguardava do lado de dentro era alarmante. Ginevra estava lá, sentada no sofá com os olhos avermelhados e o irmão ao seu lado, conversando baixo com ela. Hermione surgiu de um corredor, conduzindo Scorpius. Aparentemente fora buscá-lo ao identificar a chegada de Draco, mas com ele vinham também os filhos dela e os filhos de Potter, que pareciam ansiosos pela chegada de qualquer pessoa.

- Ah, Merlin, Harry! – Ginevra foi a primeira a perceber o homem parado a alguns passos atrás do loiro, e se lançou imediatamente para ele, de forma quase desesperada. Harry, por sua vez, recuou quase assustado para mais perto de Draco quando ela indicou que o abraçaria.

- Essa é Ginevra, sua esposa, Harry. E esses são Ronald e Hermione, seus amigos. As crianças são Scorpius, o loiro, meu filho. O moreno é Albus, seu filho que estava doente, e James e Lily, seus filhos também. Os outros ruivos são Hugo e Rose, filhos de Ron e Mione. – ele falou mecanicamente, indicando as pessoas que os olhavam, surpresos, e então acrescentou para todos – Harry está bem, eu o encontrei ontem à noite, o único problema é que ele perdeu a memória. E acho que ele vai precisar da ajuda de vocês.

Ele esperava alguma reação, mas quando tudo o que conseguiu foi a manutenção das expressões de surpresa, decidiu sentar-se no lugar que Ginevra desocupara, chamando Scorpius para perto. Aquilo ia demorar.

**o0o**

- Não tem como reverter, então? – Ginny ainda soluçava, mas já parecia conseguir entender razoavelmente a situação. Pelo que Hermione e Ron contaram, ela estava com os filhos ali justamente porque o desaparecimento de Harry a estava desesperando a tal ponto que finalmente admitira que ele _havia desaparecido_ e viera pedir ajuda, falando sobre a cigana.

Nesse ponto da conversa, Draco esclarecera como achava que tudo havia acontecido, buscando ao máximo não envolver o nome de Astoria, devido à presença do filho ali, e suas suspeitas se confirmaram com o relato de Ginny sobre a última conversa que tivera com Harry antes de ele sumir.

- A menos que esteja disposta a arriscar a vida de Albus novamente, não. – respondeu, cansado, vendo o menino moreno sentado mais além encarar o pai de forma tensa.

- Ei. – Harry percebeu seu olhar e sorriu para ele – Está tudo bem. – ele chamou o garoto para sentar ao seu lado e beijou-lhe a testa, acariciando os cabelos negros como os seus – Céus, você parece tanto com o que eu acho que eu devia parecer que chega a me assustar.

Hermione riu nervosamente com aquela afirmação, mas foi o suficiente para aliviar a tensão na sala e finalmente alguém voltou ao ponto essencial: Harry.

- Harry, qual a última coisa de que se lembra?

- A noite em que eu completei 11 anos.

- Você nos contou que foi nessa noite que Hagrid apareceu e lhe contou que era bruxo. Você se lembra disso?

Harry franziu a testa, como quem se esforça para lembrar, durante alguns segundos, até negar com a cabeça.

- Não conheço nenhum Hagrid. Quem me contou que eu sou bruxo foi o Draco, ontem. E me falou sobre meus pais e a guerra e tudo o que aconteceu nesses anos. Eu não conheço Hagrid e não sei o que mais aconteceu naquela noite.

- Ele não tem nenhuma lembrança como bruxo, Granger. – Draco se pronunciou – Eu examinei a mente dele, está limpa desse ponto até ele acordar sem memória.

- Você _revirou_ a mente dele? – Ron perguntou, indignado, olhando Draco como costumava olhar quando eram rivais, e Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso quando o ruivo recebeu um olhar de desprezo do loiro.

- Eu estava tentando ajudar. – Draco argumentou – Mas, pelo visto, vocês podem fazer muito melhor. Estou indo, meu filho precisa descansar. – ele esticou a mão para o garoto, se levantando, e os dois caminharam para a porta seguidos pelo silêncio dos demais.

Mas Harry se levantou, parando-o.

- Eu... Muito obrigado, Draco.

Essa declaração surpreendeu o loiro mais do que tudo. Por mais que não se lembrasse, era Potter, e nunca havia recebido qualquer agradecimento da boca de Potter, quanto mais um tão sincero, mesmo que o moreno parecesse sem graça. Confirmou com a cabeça, deixando o apartamento, mas se voltou antes de aparatar.

- Qualquer coisa, pode me mandar uma coruja, Potter. – disse, ríspido, mas sentia que, mesmo que não tivesse nada mais a ver com aquilo, Harry ainda contava com ele de alguma forma.

- Coruja? – Harry perguntou, confuso, vendo o loiro simplesmente sumir com o filho.

Sentiu a mão de Hermione sobre o seu ombro e se voltou para ela.

- Entre, Harry, nós temos muito o que conversar.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, pessoas. **

**Desculpem não ter postado ontem, mas estou terminando um trabalho que está me sugando um pouco nesse fim de semana. **

**Espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo. Eu tenho todo um xodó por esse Harry que começa a se configurar nele []**

**Obrigada pelas reviews no capítulo passado. Nos vemos sexta feira que vem, porque vou viajar no feriado. E estou atualizando meu profile com a fic da semana no projeto Fawkes, Hallelujah, da Vick Weasley. Dêem uma olhada! o/**

**Beijos, queridos.**


	8. Capítulo 08 – Harry Potter

**Capítulo 08 – Harry Potter**

Quando Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado para explicar o que fariam enquanto o homem ruivo que não gostava de Draco ia ao seu apartamento buscar uma bacia, Harry concluiu que penseira era uma coisa _muito_ legal. Agora, depois horas de passeios monitorados por memórias dispersas dos seus dois grandes amigos, o moreno não tinha mais tanta certeza. Sua cabeça latejava de dor e ele se sentia mais confuso do que antes de começarem com aquilo.

Ok, agora ele sabia mais detalhes de sua história, era verdade. E ele conseguiu apreender melhor o que pareciam somente palavras estranhas na voz de Draco, como "dementador" ou "basilisco" ou "Hogwarts". Essas coisas deixaram de ser "uma cobra gigante" ou "um castelo" para ganhar forma, cor e impacto. Mas ainda faltava... significado. Um exemplo era que Hermione lhe dizia que Hogwarts era como sua casa, e ele entendia que qualquer lugar seria melhor do que a casa dos Dursleys, mas um castelo de pedras era qualquer coisa, menos parecido com uma casa.

Muitas das cenas que Harry assistira na penseira tiveram que ser seguidas por longas explicações e argumentações, principalmente de Hermione, em que ela tentava lhe transmitir o que ele pensava naquele momento para que agisse de determinada forma. E isso mais o confundia que esclarecia, pois algumas coisas ele conseguia aceitar, mas muitas não tinham muita lógica, como o fato de ele ter terminado com Ginny sendo que eles obviamente se gostavam, ou ele simplesmente ter deixado Voldemort pegar a varinha poderosa sendo que ele estava _vendo _acontecer e parecia ser algo que complicara muito sua vida.

Quando Hermione acomodou a todos no pequeno apartamento, assumindo que nem Ginny nem Harry estavam em condições de voltar para casa e cuidar das crianças, Harry se deitou no sofá transfigurado em uma cama confortável e fechou os olhos, tentando simplesmente não repassar tudo o que havia visto naqueles últimos dois dias. Era informação demais e ele se sentia cansado de tudo aquilo.

Mas era a sua vida e ele precisava entender. Ele _queria_ entender, porque ali, deitados no colchão arrumado no chão daquela sala ao lado dele, estavam Albus, James e Lily, e eles eram lindos como Harry nunca imaginaria que seus filhos seriam. Mesmo porque, ele não se lembrava de ter um dia se imaginado com filhos. E, no momento em que ele conseguiu entender aquilo, que eles eram _seus_, ele soube que não podia desistir.

Albus sorriu para ele e disse um "boa noite" somente movendo os lábios para não acordar o irmão que já estava adormecido ao seu lado. Harry sorriu, piscou como em réplica e ficou olhando o filho se acomodar e adormecer.

- Harry. – a voz de Ginny interrompeu sua observação – Hermione pediu para que Hugo e Rose dormissem juntos hoje e arrumou um quarto para nós. Você não quer vir?

O moreno observou os filhos mais uma vez, sentindo o corpo cansado demais, e respondeu, baixo.

- Acho que prefiro ficar aqui. Eu estou bem, obrigado.

Um olhar de apreensão e certo desapontamento passou pelo rosto da esposa, mas ela concordou com a cabeça e seguiu para o quarto, fechando a porta.

Harry não queria dormir. Não conseguiria, mesmo com todo o cansaço. Hermione o oferecera uma poção para dormir sem sonhos ou mesmo que despejasse todos os pensamentos na penseira para conseguir dormir, mas essa última oferta soou absurda quando ele já se sentia vazio demais exatamente por ter deixado seus pensamentos por aí. E se ele os perdesse? E se eles não voltassem da bacia depois? Era melhor não arriscar, já estava sendo bem difícil do jeito que estava.

E mesmo todas aquelas possibilidades o assustavam. Magia o assustava. A facilidade, por tudo o que já havia visto e pelo que lhe fora relatado, que era lidar com corpos que se desintegram ao saltar distâncias "apratando", ou mesmo com a morte como ele fizera, ou com coisas cotidianas como "esticar" a sala para que coubessem todos ali.

Ou vender lembranças em troca de remédios.

Agora ele entendia porque fez aquilo. Olhando para Albus, sentindo aquilo que ele ainda não conseguia definir direito, mas que não estava ali até efetivamente vê-lo e Draco lhe dizer que era seu filho, ele sabia que seria capaz de fazer tudo por ele.

Será que ele foi sempre assim e nunca notou? Ele se atirou no fogo para salvar Draco, havia _morrido_ para salvar... bem, todo mundo, e agora vendia suas memórias para salvar o filho. Ele não conseguia se ver fazendo qualquer coisa desse tipo pelos Dursley, mas não conseguia sentir culpa real por isso. E mesmo assim Hermione lhe contara que ele havia cuidado para que os tios ficassem em segurança durante a guerra. No fim, ele fez algo por eles.

Ele se arriscava por todos, mas ainda não havia visto nada que ele fizera _por ele_ durante todos aqueles anos de que se esquecera. Pelo que se lembrava, tudo o que ele mais queria era encontrar alguém de sua família, que o tirasse da casa dos Dursleys, e ele teve um padrinho e uma escola com amigos para ir. Mas que tipo de sonhos ele criou depois disso? Pelo que, exatamente, ele lutou tanto?

E foi com essa pergunta em sua mente que ele acabou, por fim, adormecendo.

**o0o**

Hermione aparatou em frente à casa dos Potter e segurou os livros que trazia nos braços para que não caíssem com o impacto quando seus pés atingiram o chão. Sabia que não era saudável levar tanta coisa para fazer em casa, e que isso irritava Ron, mas ela estava simplesmente com trabalho _demais_ nas últimas semanas para que pudesse ignorar e dormir tranquila.

Não era só o seu trabalho, mas todo o esforço em impedir que o acontecido com o Harry chegasse à imprensa, o processo de afastamento dele do cargo e um pedido especial a Hogwats para que James, Lily e Albus pudessem se afastar das aulas por mais alguns dias para ficarem com o pai.

E ela ainda insistia em pesquisar formas de reverter o processo de perda das memórias, mas não obtivera sucesso até agora.

Com tudo isso, quase se esquecera de ver como Harry de fato estava. Bateu na porta e aguardou, tentando baixar a própria frequência, e sorriu quando Ginny abriu e se afastou para que ela entrasse.

- Oi, Ginny. Desculpe vir sem avisar, mas estou correndo um pouco. Passei rapidinho só para ver como você estavam... – Hermione interrompeu o fluxo de pensamentos ao notar o estado de sua interlocutora.

Ginny estava... irritada. Era quase possível tocar sua irritação, ela estava clara na forma como ela bateu a porta depois que Mione entrara, na forma como deu as costas para a amiga bufando e voltou para o fogão, fazendo gestos agressivos com a varinha até retomar o preparo do jantar de forma automática, até que essa combinação perigosa resultou em uma panela virada ao chão e tudo desapareceu com um gesto de varinha e um palavrão baixo e a figura da ruiva se apoiando, tensa, contra a pia.

- O que aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou, preocupada.

- Nada. – Ginny respondeu, tentando manter a voz firme.

- Onde está o Harry? – a morena estreitou os olhos, buscando por uma razão para aquele estado da amiga.

- Na sala, brincando com as crianças.

Com alguns poucos passos, Hermione conseguiu divisar a sala do corredor, e viu a figura de Harry sentado no chão, as costas apoiadas no sofá, trajando vestes simples. Lily estava sentada em seu colo e parecia o "ajudar" nas jogadas de xadrez contra Albus enquanto James estava deitado ao lado lendo um livro.

Tudo parecia normal e coerente para Hermione.

- Ele sabe que eles vão voltar para o colégio amanhã? – perguntou para Ginny.

- Sim. E eu espero que as coisas mudem com isso. – a ruiva sentou-se à mesa, apoiando o queixo na mão parecendo cansada.

- Mudar? – Hermione perguntou, intrigada, sentando-se a sua frente.

- Ele. – ela suspirou e finalmente veio o desabafo que Hermione esperava – Eu já tenho três filhos, Hermione, não preciso de mais uma criança para cuidar.

- Oh. Eu... Eu não pensei que isso fosse acontecer, mas na verdade é previsível. Ele anda agindo como criança, então?

- Não. Bem, na verdade, não exatamente. Ele não faz birra ou tem atitudes infantis em si, até ajuda com o serviço da casa, manualmente, é claro, porque a maior parte dos feitiços ele ainda não voltou a dominar, mas não é disso que eu estou falando. É só que... ele fica o tempo todo com as crianças. O tempo TODO. Dia e noite, Mione. E ele não voltou a falar sobre voltar ao trabalho ou fazer qualquer coisa. Não é ruim, eles até estão ajudando com ele reaprender muita coisa que eu não tenho muita paciência. Mas...

- Mas ele não está olhando para você e você sente falta do seu marido. – Hermione colocou em palavras aquilo que Ginny não queria falar, mas estava nas entrelinhas – Ginny, eu sei que é difícil, mas ele está passando por um processo complicado. Provavelmente ele nem tem noção do que é ser um casal...

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu, a irritação voltando à tona em sua voz – Eu sei, Mione, e eu estou tentando entender e ser paciente. Mas eu tenho me esforçado e ele simplesmente _não me olha_. Como eu posso mostrar para ele do que eu preciso ou o que eu espero dele se ele não está aqui para mim? Como eu posso voltar a ver ele como meu marido se ele não age como tal?

Hermione mordeu os lábios, buscando uma resposta para isso. Era uma situação difícil e ela não conseguia culpar Ginny por se sentir daquela forma, mas também não havia como culpar Harry ou esperar dele um outro comportamento considerando que o conhecimento de mundo dele estava limitado naquele momento.

- Olha, Ginny... – ela começou, escolhendo as palavras, sem saber exatamente o que dizer, mas foi poupada de um discurso vago pela entrada de Harry.

- Ah, oi, Mione. Não percebi que você estava aqui. – ele era todo sorrisos e parecia mais jovem e mais bonito abraçado a Lily, andando leve daquela forma – Viemos saber se o jantar já está pronto, minha princesa está ficando com fome.

- Acho que não vai ter jantar hoje. – Ginny resmungou, encarando a mesa para não olhar para o marido.

Ele a observou, atento, durante alguns segundos, e Hermione sabia que ele percebia que havia algo errado.

- Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, sério, olhando pela cozinha, e nessa seriedade estava escrito para Mione algo que podia esclarecer tudo: Ginny era uma estranha para Harry.

- Você quem sabe. – a ruiva respondeu, encarando-o com certo rancor.

Ele pareceu não notar. Ou, se notou, talvez aquele olhar não fosse o mais hostil que já recebeu na vida, então ele simplesmente sorriu para a filha, que ainda estava ao seu lado.

- Pizza? – sugeriu, os olhos verdes brilhando ao vê-la sorrindo de volta e correr para a sala gritando a notícia para os irmãos, que passaram a disputar quem faria o pedido através da lareira.

Harry sentou-se à mesa entre as duas e sorriu para Hermione, que retribuiu o sorriso como um cumprimento. Ela gostava desse Harry que não economizava sorrisos, que conseguia sorrir espontaneamente, de forma natural, com o brilho do sorriso se espalhando doce pelos olhos verdes.

- Tudo bem? – ele cumprimentou, suave, pousando as mãos sobre a mesa, e ela concordou com a cabeça – Como está seu marido? O... Tom? Desculpe, eu esqueço o nome...

- Ron. Está bem. Trabalhando. – ela respondeu vagamente, um pouco triste por aquilo, mas ela sabia que não era só Ginny que precisava de paciência com Harry – Ele sente sua falta, você pode ir à nossa casa quando quiser.

Os dedos de Ginny tamborilavam sobre a madeira muito próximos às mãos de Harry e, devagar, se aproximaram o suficiente para envolver as mãos rústicas do rapaz nas suas. Os olhos verdes deixaram o rosto de Mione para pousar nas mãos da esposa, e ele afastou as suas, se levantando.

- Claro. Vou ver se as crianças já escolheram. A gente se vê.

E ele saiu, sem perceber a lágrima que corria pelo rosto da esposa.

**o0o**

- Harry? – a voz de Ginny soou suave na sala, testando para ver se o homem pensativo sentado no sofá estava acordado ainda.

Ele a olhou como que saindo de um devaneio e sorriu como um sinal para que ela se aproximasse.

- Oi.

- Você não vem deitar? – ela perguntou, deixando o robe de seda que usava deslizasse propositalmente por um ombro, ficando desalinhado em seu corpo.

- Eu... daqui a pouco. Estava pensando. Vou sentir falta das crianças.

- Sim. – ela se encostou ao batente da porta, o observando, e os olhos verdes a encararam como quem esperava uma continuidade para aquilo. _Ótimo_, ele queria conversar – Eu imagino se... se você não sentiu, sei lá, vontade de ir para o colégio também.

- Um pouco. – ele deu de ombros – Mas eu me sentiria mal em meio a tanto adolescente sendo um adulto. Acho que gostaria de ir ainda, para conhecer, sentir o lugar, sabe? Mas não para ficar e estudar, essas coisas. Afinal, eu já fiz tudo isso, não é mesmo?

- Sim. – ela pontuou a conversa, se aproximando dele e sentando-se de frente em seu colo, devagar, falando de forma insinuante – Você cresceu.

Os olhos verdes a olhavam, confusos, e ele ficou imediatamente ofegante conforme as mãos de dedos delicados começaram a desabotoar suas vestes e tocar seu peito. Ela tirou os óculos do seu rosto com delicadeza, pousando-os sobre a mesinha ao lado, e se debruçou contra ele, beijando-o. Mas não conseguiu nenhuma reação além das mãos fortes a afastando bruscamente.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou, assustado.

- O que adultos fazem, Harry. – ela respondeu em um início de irritação – Como você acha que tivemos três filhos? Cegonha?

Ele a afastou em um movimento violento, fazendo com que caísse deitada no sofá e se levantou, visivelmente nervoso, olhando o corpo nu da esposa que ficara aparente sob o robe entre surpresa, confusão e medo.

- Você pode não se lembrar, Harry, mas é tão adulto quanto eu. E você me ama. Eu só queria entender porque você está fazendo isso. – as palavras eram carregadas de raiva e as lágrimas corriam pelo rosto da mulher.

E Harry não sabia o fazer.

Deu as costas para a esposa, saindo da casa, saindo de qualquer lugar onde ela pudesse tocá-lo, olhá-lo. Ele sentia coisas demais para definir e precisava de ajuda.

Segurando com força sua varinha, ele fechou os olhos no meio da rua, desejando com todas as suas forças estar em algum outro lugar, com alguém que pudesse ajudar.

Aparatou.

-:=:-

**NA: Oi, pessoas.**

**Me desculpem não ter atualizado semana passada. A viagem que eu precisava fazer foi corrida e não deu tempo.**

**Mas aqui está o capítulo. Espero que gostem ^ ^**

**Beijos e obrigada.**

**Até sábado que vem o/**


	9. Capítulo 09 – Resoluções

**Capítulo 09 – Resoluções**

O que prometia ser a última neve do ano caía sobre a mansão Malfoy de forma suave, deixando os jardins de um tom de branco profundo e imenso e a casa, que em geral inspirava respeito, de longe parecia agora um grande bolo de glacê.

Harry queria rir da visão que teve, mas sentia frio demais para conseguir parar de tremer e bater os dentes. Só descobriu onde estava pelo nome entalhado no grande portão de ferro que se abriu com sua aproximação, e ele correu até a porta da mansão sem se preocupar com mais nada além de uma forma de se aquecer.

O elfo que abriu a porta se assustou com a figura de Harry Potter parada encolhida com os lábios azulados do lado de fora e chamou imediatamente seu mestre.

- Por Merlin, Potter, entre! Tragam um cobertor e água quente! – Draco parou e pensou por um momento no que significava Harry estar ali, daquela forma, de maneira tão repentina – E uma dose de firewhisky.

Enquanto os elfos acomodavam e cuidavam de Harry, ele foi até o escritório, acessando a lareira para a casa dos Potter. Ao colocar a cabeça nas chamas, vislumbrou a sala vazia em meia luz e Ginevra sentada encolhida sobre o sofá com um copo de bebida na mão, o rosto escondido entre os braços.

- Weasley? – ele chamou por força do hábito. Uma risada amarga o respondeu e ela ergueu o rosto para encará-lo.

- Eu acho que sim. – os olhos inchados e o tom bêbado da voz alertaram Draco.

- Eu queria avisar que Potter está comigo.

- Foda-se.

- Hum. Ok. – ele saiu da lareira, apagando o fogo que mantinha a conexão entre as duas casas.

E riu sem conseguir acreditar naquela situação.

- Potter. – ele voltou para sala, encontrando o moreno já mais corado, o cobertor caído sobre as costas e uma xícara de chocolate quente entre as mãos – Você brigou com sua esposa?

- Acho que sim. – Harry deu de ombros.

- E veio para cá? – perguntou ainda incrédulo.

Harry o olhou por alguns instantes, terminando de beber e se levantando.

- Desculpe. Está tarde. Eu já vou indo.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu só... estou surpreso. – ele se sentou em uma poltrona e, ao perceber que Harry ainda estava de pé, em dúvida se era bem vindo ou não, riu e insistiu – Sério, tudo bem, você pode ficar o quanto quiser.

- Eu suponho que nunca fiz isso antes. – ele voltou a sentar, mais confortável.

- Brigar com sua esposa ou vir aqui?

- Ambos. – o moreno respondeu depois de pensar um pouco.

- Acertou. – Draco riu e pediu uma bebida do elfo, que serviu os dois homens – Mas acho melhor você ao menos dormir aqui hoje.

- Eu... eu não sei o que fazer. – Harry confessou em um tom mais baixo.

Draco o olhou, atento, e concluiu que não era a melhor pessoa para dar orientações matrimoniais para Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley. Talvez chamasse Hermione pela manhã.

- Você pode ficar o quanto quiser. – ele repetiu e Harry sorriu em agradecimento.

Os dois beberam em silêncio. Harry fez uma careta ao primeiro gole e tossiu disfarçadamente, mas voltou a provar da bebida mais devagar em seguida.

- Eu não te vi na plataforma hoje. – o moreno comentou depois de um tempo.

- Scorpius não voltou para o colégio. – Draco comentou, pousando o copo de lado, uma sombra passando pelo seu rosto em forma de cansaço – Ele já está dormindo ou viria cumprimentá-lo.

- Vocês estão bem?

Draco encarou o outro homem. Havia preocupação sincera na pergunta que se refletia nos olhos verdes de forma intensa. Ele suspirou, talvez estivesse precisando daquela conversa.

- Não muito. Ele ainda sente a morte da mãe.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, se lembrando que Draco havia comentado sobre a morte da esposa.

- E você? – Draco o encarou, questionador, e Harry completou a pergunta – Você sente falta dela?

Draco riu de forma amarga e tomou mais um gole da bebida, encarando o copo vazio por alguns segundos de silêncio.

- É engraçado. Não era para eu ter me casado com ela. Havia tantas outras mais ricas, mais bonitas, mais interessantes. – ele falava como se não importasse se fosse Harry ali ou qualquer outra pessoa – Mas então a guerra acabou e _eu _já não era interessante para nenhuma das outras famílias. Durante muitos anos eu desisti da idéia de casar. Embora gerar um herdeiro para a minha família fosse importante, meus pais estavam presos, nossa situação era instável e eu tinha outras prioridades. Então veio o convite. _Ela_ se interessou por mim.

Ele olhou para Harry, embaraçado, e se levantou, se servindo de mais bebida, sua voz adquirindo um tom mais prático.

- Isso é comum entre famílias bruxas, os casamentos envolvem laços profundos e, entre as mais tradicionais, transferência de muita riqueza e poder, então não é difícil que os casamentos sejam arranjados.

- Foi o que aconteceu entre eu e Ginny?

Draco o olhou surpreso.

- Não. Eu acredito que não. Em primeiro lugar, porque você não tinha uma família que negociasse por você, e eu não te vejo fazendo esse tipo de coisa. E, por outro lado, embora os Weasley tenham ganhado _muito_, desde projeção social até dinheiro, com o casamento de vocês dois, eles não são uma família tradicional, então eu acho que vocês fizeram isso por iniciativa própria. – e ele riu ao ver Harry piscar quase desapontado e beber um pouco.

- Bem, explicaria muita coisa, mas tudo bem. Então Astoria te escolheu. – ele incentivou Draco a continuar.

- Sim. – Draco voltou a ficar sério – Eu aceitei rápido, era uma chance que eu não imaginava que teria novamente. Mas, sabe, é diferente _estar_ casado e _ser_ casado. Eu só fui me ver totalmente em um casamento, sabe, com o compromisso e o envolvimento e até o sentimento necessários, já quando Scorpius era pequeno.

- Ele foi importante para unir vocês? – Harry perguntou, surpreso.

- Muito. Ele se tornou o que tínhamos de mais importante de forma comum. E muitas vezes ver o quanto o outro se preocupa com algo que é precioso para nós se reflete em carinho e lealdade. Cria-se um elo. – ele olhou para Harry e o moreno concordou com um gesto de cabeça, indicando que entendia – Eu ainda estava distante do que meus pais tinham. Eu gostava de Astoria, ela era inteligente, agradável, carinhosa e uma boa companhia, além de boa mãe, mas eu não mataria e morreria por ela como sei que meu pai faria pela minha mãe. – Draco suspirou, voltando à pergunta que Harry havia feito – Sinto falta dela, me culpo em parte pela sua morte, sinto muito por isso de diversas formas. Mas sei que isso vai se aplacar com o tempo e talvez eu até encontre outra pessoa. Minha maior preocupação agora é com Scorpius, porque ela era a _mãe_ dele.

Harry tornou a assentir com a cabeça e voltou a beber em silêncio. Draco o observava com atenção. Nunca havia conversando sobre aquilo com ninguém e esperava por alguma reação, mesmo sabendo que Harry não sabia o que aquilo significava para ele. Mas aquela falta de respostas o estava incomodando.

- No que você está pensando? – perguntou, bebendo displicentemente.

- Nada. – Harry deu de ombros, encarando seu copo vazio – Estou me perguntando se eu já tive algo assim.

E Draco percebeu que aquela indiferença aparente de Harry se estendia a sua própria vida.

- Vem, Harry, vou te mostrar aonde você vai dormir.

**o0o**

Scorpius não sorria.

Harry não era de sorrir muito também. Sabia disso, embora tivesse mudado com a convivência com os filhos nos últimos dias. Ele gostava de ver seus filhos sorrindo, e por isso passou a sorrir mais também, quase como um reflexo. E talvez por ter isso tão claro em meio a tantas incertezas, Harry notou tão rápido o quanto Scorpius não sorria.

Draco comia mecanicamente na outra ponta da mesa e o silêncio entre os três só era quebrado pelo bater de talheres. A face do loiro estava mais tensa do que na noite anterior e por vezes o moreno percebia um olhar preocupado direcionado ao filho.

- Eu preciso ir ao ministério hoje. – Draco informou, já no fim da refeição – Não devo demorar. Você pode ficar à vontade, Harry.

O moreno concordou com a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento.

- E você, Corp, que vai fazer hoje? – Draco perguntou em um tom doce, se voltando ao filho, que somente continuou remexendo o cereal, que quase não comera, sem responder.

O homem se levantou, ficando de pé atrás da cadeira que o filho ocupava, e deu um beijo demorado em seus cabelos, acariciando seu rosto. Pelo pouco que havia convivido com Draco e o sentimento expresso naquela cena, Harry tinha a certeza que aquele tipo de demonstração de afeto em público não era algo frequente, e isso só aumentava o seu significado.

- Você poderia me fazer companhia, Scorpius? – perguntou para o menino, sorrindo – Sua casa é muito grande, acho que eu vou me perder se ficar sozinho por aqui.

O garoto confirmou com um gesto de cabeça educado e Harry captou o sorriso fraco que Draco dera para ele antes de se despedir e deixar a sala.

Ora, se tudo o que ele sabia se limitava ao que uma criança de 11 anos sabia, e ele conseguira lidar bem com seus filhos, talvez pudesse fazer algo por Scorpius também.

**o0o**

O som da bota batendo contra o mármore do chão do ministério parecia estar no mesmo compasso do coração de Draco.

Merlin, como odiava burocracia. Queria voltar rápido para casa, seu filho precisava dele naquele momento e, no entanto, já havia perdido praticamente o dia todo saltando de departamento em departamento atrás de assinaturas e formas de burlar a longa espera estipulada para se conseguir coisas simples demais.

O segundo período de afastamento de Scopius do colégio fora negado com a alegação de que uma criança no terceiro ano ficar tanto tempo longe das salas de aula era prejudicial ao seu desenvolvimento o suficiente para que fosse preferível que perdesse o ano. Draco não concordava com isso, Scorpius saíra de férias para o natal e não havia voltado, mesmo já estando em fins de janeiro. O prazo conseguido para ele e os filhos de Potter fora de um mês, e as três crianças voltaram no dia anterior, mas a perda de Scorpius fora maior, ele ainda não estava em condições de simplesmente esquecer o que acontecera naqueles dias e pensar em poções ou runas.

Draco já havia gritado com três secretárias e conseguido uma chave de portal para Hogwarts quando descobriu que a decisão não viera de McGonnagal. Ela havia autorizado o afastamento prolongado, mas o conselho ministerial barrara. Então Draco teve que ameaçar mais algumas pessoas, conseguir a documentação que comprovava o óbito de Astoria, duas testemunhas bruxas que conviviam com Scorpius e mais uma papelada para enfim ter a autorização.

Ele estava cansado e nem ao menos havia almoçado com seu filho, mas ao menos conseguira que ficasse mais uma semana em casa. Não que fosse o suficiente, mas era o bastante para que falasse com as pessoas certas dessa vez, caso Scorpius ainda não estivesse pronto.

E essa perspectiva fez Draco encostar a testa contra a parede do elevador e suspirar. Não sabia mais o que fazer. O tempo era curto para que suprisse toda a falta de Astoria na vida de Scorpius, mas se ele conseguisse entender isso, que ele sempre estaria ali para ele, não importa o que acontecesse, já seria uma vitória.

Eles não eram distantes, eram pai e filho, como o que ele tinha com Lucius e Lucius com Abraxas. Talvez até mais próximo, sem a necessidade de tantas formalidades quanto havia em sua infância. Mas ele sabia que não poderia simplesmente substituir o que Astoria representava. Ela era mãe, afinal.

O elevador parou, abrindo as portas com um rangido, e Draco ouviu a voz feminina anunciar o andar que ele precisava ir. Saiu, sentindo o cansaço cada vez maior. Além de seus próprios problemas, agora havia isso também: Potter.

O som da bota voltou a ecoar enquanto buscava a porta com o nome conhecido em letras trabalhadas em metal: Hermione Weasley. Riu quando parou em frente à porta aberta, observando inúmeros papéis voarem de um lado a outro da sala em uma dança pré-orquestrada, a pena correndo rápido sobre o pergaminho seguindo a voz que falava em francês fluente pela lareira e mesmo a colher girando na xícara que esfumaçava o chá recém servido indicavam que ali estava uma bruxa mais do que talentosa, e Draco finalmente admitira isso, mesmo que somente em silêncio.

- Weasley? – chamou, baixo, vendo a mulher sentada à escrivaninha erguer a cabeça do livro que lia – Posso conversar um minuto com você?

- Sobre o quê? – ela perguntou, confusa com a presença do homem, mas sem soar rude.

- Potter.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, fechando o livro e pegando a xícara de chá.

- Podemos ir na cafeteria? Preciso de um pouco de ar.

- E eu de um café. – Draco concordou, voltando ao seu lado para o elevador.

- Dia difícil? – ela perguntou, rindo e olhando para o loiro enquanto bebericava seu chá.

- Scorpius. – ele disse, sério.

- Ah. Sinto muito. Eu pensei que...

Sua fala foi interrompida pelos sons do elevador chegando ao andar aonde iam, e Draco se apressou em sair, se dirigindo ao balcão e fazendo o pedido.

- Potter está na minha casa. – ele informou, direto – Acho que ele e a esposinha tiveram algum tipo de atrito matrimonial ontem à noite e ele achou que eu era a pessoa mais indicada para dar apoio.

A mulher engasgou com a bebida, tossindo e tentando respirar.

- Eu já tive minha dose de gargalhadas com a situação. – Draco sorriu e continuou – Mas embora eu entenda a atitude dele, você há de convir que qualquer um, até o imprestável do seu marido, pode ajudar mais do que eu nesse caso.

Ele aceitou o café que a garçonete pousara na mesa em que ocuparam e bebeu devagar, apreciando o efeito imediato da cafeína em seu organismo, deixando-o mais alerta.

Alerta o suficiente para perceber o silêncio da sua companhia.

- E então? – ele encarou Hermione, esperando por qualquer atitude da mulher. Era o melhor amigo _dela_, não era?

- Eu... Bem, eu preciso conversar com Ginny primeiro e saber o que aconteceu, não acho que Harry vá ter uma percepção global da situação, especialmente se for quanto ao que eu acho que foi.

- Sim. E o que você acha que é? – Draco perguntou, parcamente interessado, prevendo que aquilo não se resolveria tão cedo.

- Bem... Acho que isso diz respeito aos dois, mas se ele te procurou talvez você possa ajudar de alguma forma...

- Não é essa minha intenção, Granger. – Draco respondeu, irritado – Por mim, tanto faz se estão juntos ou separados.

- Ele está na sua casa, não está? Então acho melhor começar a se preocupar com pelo menos ele ter um lugar para voltar. – ela disse com desprezo – Foi você que ofereceu ajuda e fez com que um homem sem memória acreditasse que podia contar com você.

- Oh, ótimo. – Draco respondeu entre dentes, voltando a beber seu café – E o que me diz de levar ele para a _sua_ casa e cuidar disso colocando os dois frente à frente? Seria prático e rápido, talvez até indolor.

- Hum. Não. Acho que não. Deixe-me conversar com a Ginny primeiro, pelo menos. – havia seriedade na voz da mulher e ela parecia não saber exatamente o que fazer, e isso preocupou o loiro.

- O que você acha que aconteceu? – se ele pudesse realmente ajudar, talvez faria só para que Potter arrumasse sua vida de uma vez por todas e o deixasse em paz.

- Bem, ela vinha se queixando... – a mulher encarou o outro avaliativa, e ele fez um sinal impaciente para que ela continuasse – Que ele não se portava mais como... _homem_. Bem, convenhamos, Draco, Harry está com a memória de uma criança de onze anos, não é como se ele fosse corresponder ao comportamento esperado de um _marido_.

- E a Weasley é burra demais para pensar nessa possibilidade sozinha?

- Ela sabia, já havíamos conversado sobre o assunto, mas você sabe como a Ginny é impulsiva e impaciente. Acho que ela pode ter feito alguma coisa que assustou o Harry.

Draco mordeu os lábios e encarou a mesa, tentando por tudo não rir. Merlin, ele estava cansado, havia perdido sua esposa há poucos dias, estava com uma criança traumatizada e um homem com amnésia o esperando em sua casa, mas pensar em _Harry Potter_ naquela situação era cômico demais para sua sanidade. E Hermione também estava rindo quando ele já não segurava mais o riso e os dois finalmente haviam se entendido.

Ok, ele esperaria que ela se certificasse do que aconteceu. Enquanto isso, teria uma _conversa de homens_ com seu ex-inimigo de escola. Só para ter motivos para rir.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, crianças.**

**Desculpem a demora para atualizar de novo. Meu computador quebrou, fiquei um tempo em reclusão digital desesperadora. Mas passou.**

**Acredito que de agora até o fim do ano poderemos engrenar até o fim da fic. Que está próximo. Próximo demais. Oh, meu deus o.o**

**Enfim, espero que estejam gostando. Agradeço a todos que estão lendo. E um beijo especial àqueles que deixaram comentários. Amo vocês.**

**Beijos e até sábado que vem o/**


	10. Capítulo 10 – Inesperado

**Capítulo 10 – Inesperado**

- Boa noite, mestre. O senhor deseja comer? – o elfo recolheu a capa de Draco quando o homem aparatou na mansão.

- Sim, pode levar no meu quarto. Scorpius?

- Em seus aposentos, senhor, junto com o convidado.

Draco estranhou aquilo, mas subiu as escadarias sem pressa, tirando o casaco e a gravata no caminho, ficando mais à vontade agora que estava em casa. Deixou a roupa sobre sua cama e se dirigiu ao quarto de Scorpius. Lá o esperava a cena mais inusitada possível.

Scorpius dormia deitado sobre as cobertas na própria cama, mas parecendo confortável. Sentado em uma poltrona ao lado, a cabeça caída molemente contra o encosto e uma coberta e um livro aberto jogados sobre o colo, Potter se encontrava tão adormecido quanto o garoto.

Draco apreciou a cena por alguns minutos, atônito, então diminuiu a luz do ambiente, indo até a cama do filho. Com cuidado para não despertá-lo, removeu as cobertas de sob seu corpo e o cobriu. Sentou-se à beirada da cama e beijou sua testa devagar. Os olhos cinzentos se abriram, sonolentos, e um sorriso suave percorreu a face do garoto ao reconhecer o pai.

- Oi. – ele disse baixinho – Te esperei para jantar.

- Desculpe, eu não consegui voltar antes. Quer comer agora? – o garoto fez uma careta e indicou que não com a cabeça – Volte a dormir, meu anjo. Você está bem?

- Sim. O dia foi bom. O Harry é legal.

Draco piscou, espantado com aquela fala. "O dia foi bom"? "O Harry é legal"? _Harry_? Olhou para o homem adormecido mais à frente, mas quando voltou para questionar Scorpius, o filho já havia voltado a dormir. Deu a volta na cama em silêncio, indo até a poltrona. Devagar, tocou o ombro do homem, o balançando suavemente e chamando pelo seu nome.

Harry despertou com um gemido baixo que fez Draco rir e então passou a mão no rosto demoradamente antes de encará-lo, ainda desorientado.

- Vem, Potter. Faça silêncio.

Draco o conduziu até sua suíte, onde uma refeição farta já estava servida na mesa para dois perto da janela. Astoria gostava de tomar o café da manhã ali e o chá da tarde no jardim de inverno. O homem sentiu uma tristeza doce inundar seu peito com a lembrança e uma felicidade simples por somente ter uma companhia naquele momento.

- Quer comer, Harry? – perguntou, sentando-se à mesa e indicando a cadeira à frente para o moreno.

- Sim, obrigado. – ele disse baixo, e Draco conjurou mais um jogo de prato e talheres para que ele se servisse, notando como comia pouco.

- Deu tudo certo? – Harry perguntou vagamente, tirando o loiro de sua reflexão.

- Desculpe? - Draco perguntou confuso, sem saber ao que ele se referia.

- Você disse que ia ao Ministério e que voltava cedo, mas já são quase oito horas. Deu algo errado?

- Ah, não. Algumas complicações e imprevistos, mas tudo bem. E vocês, como ficaram?

- Bem. – Harry deu de ombros.

Draco pousou os talheres e afastou o prato, mais interessado na conversa do que na comida.

- Scorpius me disse isso também e faz tempo que ele não se sente "bem". Ele te chamou de Harry.

- Eu pedi, espero que não se importe. – o moreno o encarou – Aqueles "senhor Potter" estavam me deixando... ruim.

Draco sorriu. Ele deveria ter esperado aquela informalidade entre os dois, e isso era bem vindo.

- O que vocês fizeram? – perguntou, curioso sobre a evolução do filho.

- Ele me mostrou toda a casa, cômodo por cômodo, me contando histórias sobre a família. Isso levou a manhã inteira. – Harry riu, recebendo um sorriso incentivador do loiro em resposta – Almoçamos no jardim e passamos a tarde jogando xadrez. Ele quis te esperar para comer, então achei melhor que tomasse banho e viesse para o quarto, porque estava mais quente. Ele me pediu para ler e eu achei estranho, Scorpius não é mais tão criança. No fim, foi bom para nós dois, como você pôde ver.

Harry esperava por qualquer reação simpática àquele cotidiano simples, mas Draco estava sério e pensativo ao fim da sua narrativa. O moreno aguardou em silêncio, pensando se havia feito algo de errado, mas achou melhor esperar que o homem falasse quando lhe desse vontade, voltando a comer enquanto isso.

- Ele que quis comer nos jardins? – Draco perguntou depois de um tempo – No jardim de inverno? – Harry concordou com um gesto de cabeça – Astoria gostava de comer lá e Astoria lia para ele antes de dormir até quando ele foi para o colégio.

- Eu... agi mal? – Harry perguntou, incerto.

Draco o encarou, vendo insegurança infantil em seus olhos, e se lembrou das lembranças que havia visto na mente de Harry. Castigos sem ao menos saber por quê. E agora aquele homem assustado consolava seu filho como ele não havia conseguido fazer.

- Não, Harry. – ele disse, se sentindo mais cansado do que nunca – Eu só não entendo, mas isso definitivamente é bom.

- Eu queria conversar com ele, sabe, sobre a mãe. Mas não sabia se você aprovaria isso. Acho que seria bom você estar junto.

- Podemos fazer isso amanhã. – Draco concordou com a cabeça. Se Scorpius estava se abrindo com Harry, talvez desse certo.

Harry sorriu, concordando, e se ergueu da mesa.

- Acho que você quer descansar. Eu vou para o meu quarto. – ele se dirigiu à porta, se voltando antes de fechá-la – Draco... eu... Obrigado.

E o loiro não soube o que responder ao vê-lo sair.

**o0o**

As mãos fortes e ásperas batiam suaves contra as costas do garoto, impulsionando seu corpo no ar. Os olhos verdes acompanhavam a trajetória do balanço, seu ranger úmido junto ao som do vento frio que lhe cortava os lábios. E então Scorpius voltava para seus braços e novo impulso se seguia.

Draco se escorou à árvore próxima, observando os dois por um momento. Scorpius sorria e fechava os olhos, sentindo o frio que fazia seu rosto corar enquanto o balanço subia, seus pés soltos no ar durante a decida, em uma liberdade inusitada.

Era bom vê-lo daquela forma. Dava vontade de sorrir e algo quente, que não tinha nada a ver com a xícara de café que segurava entre os dedos, se espalhava pelo peito de Draco.

- Pai! – o som doce da voz o tirou de sua reflexão e ele amparou o filho quando este abandonou o balanço para abraçá-lo.

- Bom dia. – o loiro sussurrou, sorrindo para o garoto, lhe oferecendo a xícara com chocolate quente e arrumando melhor as pesadas vestes sobre seus ombros – Me faz companhia enquanto tomo café?

O garoto concordou com a cabeça e Draco já ia se virar para retornar à mansão quando se lembrou de seu convidado. Potter agora sebalançava, de pé sobre a plataforma do balanço, os olhos verdes fechados contra o vento e os cabelos negros soltos no ar.

Por um momento, imagens daqueles olhos ferozes vieram à mente de Draco. O mesmo corpo esguio, agora mais alto, o peito mais largo, as mãos maiores do que aquelas que buscavam o pomo. Mas a mesma sensação de liberdade com o vento, seja sobre uma vassoura, seja sobre o balanço.

- Tudo bem? – Harry saltou ágil do banquinho para o chão e se aproximou dos dois.

- Sim. – Draco confirmou – Estava me lembrando de quando voávamos juntos. Você já montou uma vassoura desde que voltou?

- Não! – e o verde brilhava de excitação com a idéia fazendo Draco rir.

- Aposto que eu e Corp podemos te mostrar algumas coisinhas sobre a arte do vôo. – ele disse, sugerindo para o filho, que lhe sorriu de volta – Mas podemos fazer isso no pátio interno, depois do café, aqui está muito frio.

**o0o**

- O dia foi bom. – Harry comentou, suspirando e se deixando cair na cama de Scorpius com os olhos fechados – Estou cansado.

- Sim. – Draco riu, sentando-se ao seu lado enquanto esperavam o garoto sair do banho – Gostou de voar?

O moreno confirmou com um gesto de cabeça e um sorriso sincero no rosto. Draco o observou mais atentamente, rindo ao rever as cenas do dia, de como Harry havia olhado com desconfiança quando dissera que era para sentar sobre a vassoura, e como toda a insegurança havia desaparecido com o primeiro vôo.

- Você voou pela primeira vez aos onze anos. – comentou, ganhando a atenção dos olhos verdes – Eu estava lá. – ele riu, revendo vagamente a discussão daquela aula há tantos anos – Acho que fui seu principal incentivador para se tornar o jogador de quadribol mais jovem do século. – comentou com malícia, mas Harry não tinha mais a percepção daquele tipo de ironia.

- Eu fui o jogador mais jovem do século? – perguntou, excitado com a idéia.

- Sim.

- Eu jogava bem?

- Você era um selvagem, Potter! – ambos riram até se perderem em silêncio novamente, cada um em suas próprias reflexões.

- Por que eu parei de voar? – Harry perguntou de forma quase reflexiva.

- Não sei se parou. Talvez você ainda voasse eventualmente com Weasley ou algo do tipo. Não sei. Mas não te vejo simplesmente abolindo isso da sua vida só porque se casou. É algo muito parte de você para sumir assim. – Harry concordou com um gesto de cabeça – Mas quanto a voar profissionalmente, eu não duvido que você tenha recebido convites, mas seria arriscado demais.

- É estranho. – Harry comentou vagamente.

- O que? – Draco perguntou quando Harry não completou o pensamento.

- Tudo. Ter algo tão meu, como você disse, que eu simplesmente não sabia que tinha. Eu sentia falta de voar, mas não conseguia definir falta do que era porque não me lembrava de ter voado antes. Assim como quando você me diz que seria arriscado, eu me sinto na obrigação de ter medo de algo que eu não sei exatamente porque temer.

- Então não tema. – Draco comentou depois de pensar por alguns segundos – Talvez seja essa uma parte boa de tudo isso. Você esqueceu coisas importantes para você, mas esqueceu também seus traumas, seus medos. Acredite, essa parte você não ia querer de volta.

Harry se voltou para olhá-lo e Draco fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça pousar contra a cama. Ele não sabia o quanto o moreno poderia lê-lo sem saber sobre o que passou, mas aquilo era parte de sua história também, e ele não havia esquecido.

- Ei, a cama é minha! – a voz suave soou, fazendo os dois homens se voltarem para o garoto que saia do banheiro de pijamas e pantufas.

Harry se alojou na mesma poltrona da noite anterior e Draco se levantou para acomodar Scorpius, sentando-se ao lado dele depois.

- Leia para mim, Harry? – Scorpius pediu, os olhos claros já pesados de sono.

Harry trocou um olhar questionador com Draco, que se voltou para o filho.

- Se você quiser, eu posso ler para você também, meu anjo. Era só ter pedido. – ele disse baixo, acariciando os cabelos loiros do filho, e o garoto concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Mas quando Draco se ergueu para pegar um livro na estante ao lado, Harry fez um gesto para que voltasse a sentar.

- Seu pai pode ler para você toda noite, Corp, mas hoje eu quero te contar uma história. Pode ser?

O garoto concordou com um gesto e se acomodou no colo do pai quando Draco se sentou ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos. Harry ficou em silêncio por um tempo, como se pensando na melhor forma de começar a falar, e os olhos cinzas o analisaram demoradamente, sabendo que ele queria falar com Scorpius sobre a perda da mãe, mas sem conseguir imaginar como a criança de onze anos que estava sentada ali, na sua frente, em um corpo de homem, poderia fazer isso.

- Era uma vez um menino que vivia em um armário. – Harry começou devagar, falando baixo e olhando para os dois – Ele vivia na casa dos seus tios, porque seus pais haviam morrido há muito, muito tempo. Mas ele não sabia como ou por quê ou como eles eram ou se isso era verdade. Tudo o que ele sabia era que, por não ter pais, ele tinha que viver com os tios.

- Os tios dele eram maus? – Scorpius perguntou, curioso.

- Não eram maus. – Harry pensou um pouco – Mas também não eram bons. Eram o tipo de gente comum, do tipo que mais tem por aí. Eles não eram ruins, só que não gostavam do menino, então tratavam ele como algo desagradável, forçando ele a fazer trabalhos da casa e trancando ele sem comida no armário quando ele fazia algo de errado, mesmo que não fosse tão errado assim, só algo que eles não queriam que ele fizesse.

- Como o quê? – Corp parecia interessado pela história, mais desperto do que segundos atrás.

- Como sonhar com seus pais. – Harry sorriu com a expressão de surpresa no rosto do garoto – O menino tinha sonhos em que ouvia a voz de sua mãe e via uma explosão e escutava sons de moto e se via voando no céu. Quando ele cresceu, os sonhos ficaram mais reais, mais completos, e ele via seus pais brincando com ele e conversando. E via o homem invadindo sua casa e seu pai o enfrentando e sua mãe implorando e ele via os dois morrendo. – Harry parou sério e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Draco achou melhor interromper e tentava pensar em algo para dizer quando Harry continuou – Mas sempre quando ele acordava, ele desejava que aparecesse alguém, qualquer alguém, e tirasse ele dali. Que levasse ele embora para um lugar onde ele pudesse viver melhor do que com seus tios, um lugar que fosse uma casa, _sua_ casa, e não somente um armário. Onde ele pudesse ser feliz.

- E apareceu alguém? – a voz de Scorpius era somente um sussurro ansioso e assustado.

- Sim. Apareceram várias pessoas. Algumas delas conseguiram tirar o menino da casa dos tios, outras conseguiram até dar a sensação de ter alguém que gostasse dele. E então ele cresceu, se casou e teve filhos...

- E foi feliz para sempre?

- Não. – Harry sorriu, triste – Ele saiu do armário, ele entendeu o que era ser pai, o que era ter alguém, mas ele ainda não encontrou um lugar para ser feliz.

- Ele não é feliz por que os pais dele nunca voltaram? – Scorpius perguntou em uma voz baixa e sentiu os braços de Draco o apertarem contra o peito.

- Não. Quando o menino cresceu, ele percebeu que os pais dele sempre estiveram ali. Era por causa do que sua mãe havia feito que sua tia ainda cuidava dele, e os amigos de seu pai o tratavam como um filho e morreram para protegê-lo, como seus pais haviam morrido. E quando ele passou pelo momento mais difícil, em que ele tinha certeza de que iria morrer, podia sentir seus pais andando do seu lado.

Harry suspirou e sorriu.

- Scorpius, eu sei que você está triste porque perdeu sua mãe. Mas ela sempre vai estar com você. Você sempre vai se lembrar dos olhos dela e da forma como ela te tocava, do perfume dela. As coisas que ela te dizia sempre vão ser importantes para você e você sempre vai se lembrar disso como algo a te guiar. Mas para isso, para que tudo o que ela fez por você seja válido, você precisa viver. Precisa curtir sua tristeza e sorrir, mesmo que seja de forma triste, se lembrando dela, e sair de casa e ir para a escola, e crescer e ensinar o que ela te ensinou para os seus filhos. Você vai sentir falta dela pelo resto da sua vida, não adianta esperar que isso simplesmente suma, não vai passar. A única coisa que você pode fazer é fechar os olhos e se lembrar dela e sentir ela do seu lado e continuar.

Uma lágrima correu dos olhos claros e Draco embalou o filho, beijando seu rosto.

- Eu estou aqui por você, Scorpius. – ele sussurrou.

- Você tem seu pai. – Harry continuou, sorrindo com a cena – Você tem a mim e a Albus e mais centenas de pessoas que te amam e não vão te deixar sozinho. Você não precisa ter medo. Você me entende?

O garoto concordou com a cabeça e passou os braços pelos ombros de Draco, escondendo o rosto contra seu peito, e chorou.

Pela última vez.

**o0o**

Draco esperou que Harry passasse e encostou a porta do quarto de Scorpius algumas horas depois. Demorou para que o garoto adormecesse e mesmo depois ele ainda se permitiu ficar ali, somente o observando, até sentir seu próprio cansaço bater.

Harry permanecera em silêncio ao seu lado e agora, olhando para a face do moreno, via o quanto ele também parecia esgotado.

- Eu nunca imaginei que você visse seus pais dessa forma. – ele confessou, ganhando a atenção dos olhos verdes.

- O que você pensava? – Harry perguntou, curioso.

- Quando nós éramos crianças e ainda éramos rivais, eu me divertia com uma certa crueldade, pensando em você como Scorpius está agora, chorando pelos pais como uma criança assustada. Mas você sempre reagiu de uma forma meio... indiferente com relação a eles. Eles morreram quando você era um bebê, e acho que ver você nunca se referir a eles abertamente me fez pensar que não havia lembranças. Mesmo quando você ainda se lembrava. – se viu obrigado a acrescentar.

- Eu ainda me lembro dos sonhos. Não tão reais, somente luz verde e gritos vagos. Hermione me contou como tudo se tornou mais vívido com o tempo, que eu desmaiava ao enfrentar dementadores revivendo a morte dos meus pais. – os olhos de Draco se arregalaram e Harry sorriu, triste – Não precisa se assustar, todo o resto, minha morte, inclusive, foi só uma história que contaram para mim, assim como eu contei para o Scorpius.

- Harry...

- Talvez essa seja outra parte boa de se esquecer. – Harry suspirou – Acho que eu prefiro não ter lembranças deles do que me lembrar somente deles morrendo... Hermione me disse que eu me alimentei disso por anos, sabe? Pedaços de imagens e gritos e a agonia dos dois era tudo o que eu tinha. – os olhos verdes encararam Draco – Scorpius tem sorte de ter você.

Os olhos verdes queimavam em seu rosto e havia emoção demais naquela frase e Draco estava cansado demais de tudo aquilo para pensar exatamente o que significava. Ele somente puxou o outro pelos ombros e o abraçou, sussurrando um "obrigado" preso há tempo demais em sua garganta.

**o0o**

O cansaço de Draco permitiu que ele dormisse por quatro horas um sono profundo e revigorante. Depois disso, seguiu-se um sonho contínuo, em que se misturavam cenas perdidas de Astoria morta sobre a cama, seus pais sendo presos, Lucius e Narcissa de mãos dadas sob a mesa enquanto Voldemort os ameaçava, Harry Potter capturando o pomo que tocara seus dedos uma fração de segundo antes no estádio lotado, uma sala em chamas e um cheiro familiar e, por fim, gritos no escuro. Gritos que podiam ser dele, de Potter, de Scorpius, de um estranho qualquer que ele acabara de torturar. Gritos que o acordaram de vez.

Draco se levantou e foi para o quarto de Scorpius, deitando ao seu lado e velando seu sono até amanhecer. Por vezes, seus olhos se prendiam na poltrona vazia do outro lado da cama, imaginando a figura que estivera sentada ali mais cedo.

Talvez a ausência de lembranças do terror tenha permitido que Potter dormisse melhor do que ele. Talvez ele soubesse lidar com tudo aquilo há mais tempo do que Draco imaginara e nada mais soasse como pesadelo depois do que passou na realidade. Talvez ter somente as lembranças de uma criança permitisse que ele dormisse como Scorpius, calmo e inocente.

Mas aquela postura que Harry teve com relação aos seus pais não era característica de uma criança. Talvez ele nunca tivesse sido, de fato, criança, para saber como reagir àquilo. Porém, ele rejeitava mesmo a postura que o Harry de onze anos tivera no passado: o Harry adulto, mesmo sem memória, não queria os pedaços de lembranças mórbidas de seus pais. E Draco acreditava que aquela mudança não se devia somente pelo fato de ele não se lembrar, mas talvez pelo fato de ele ter filhos, de ele ter a vivência com Scorpius e o que ele estava passando.

E isso era a postura de um Harry Potter adulto.

E talvez estivesse na hora de Draco fazer com que o próprio Harry percebesse isso.

-:=:-

**NA: Oi, pessoas.**

**Desculpe não ter postado semana passada, eu estava meio... alterada. Je T'aime refletiu em parte meu estado. Além disso, eu reli Ma Memórie Sale e, com a ajuda da Malu Chan, consegui perceber onde está o problema com o final dela, que estava me incomodando.**

**Bem, eu tenho o último capítulo escrito desde que comecei a postar a fic, mas vou reescrevê-lo. Estou postando esse capítulo hoje e não vou postar no próximo sábado porque é natal, nem no outro, porque é ano novo. Volto a postar o fim da fic dia 08 de janeiro. E provavelmente vai haver mais de um capítulo pendente então. Nesse meio tempo, vou refazer o fim.**

**Obrigada pela paciência e pelos comentários. Fico muito feliz que estejam curtindo a fic.**

**Desejo a todos muitos presentes, muitas felicidades, muita saúde e muita paz. E que 2011 seja FANTÁSTICO.**

**Beijos e até ano que vem o/**


	11. Capítulo 11 – Adultos

**Capítulo 11 – Adultos**

A sala estava mergulhada em um silêncio tenso há tempo demais.

Potter estava encolhido contra a parede como se aquela distância imensa de todos a sua volta, ao invés de lhe dar espaço, lhe oprimisse definitivamente. Os braços cruzados contra o peito e os olhos fixos no carpete em algum ponto perdido não diziam nada mais.

Ginny, por sua vez, era a imagem da irritação progressiva, sentada ereta na poltrona com os braços e as pernas cruzadas, os olhos fixos no fogo da lareira como quem espera que ele tome alguma providência, o pé se balançando no ar em uma velocidade mais alarmante a cada segundo.

Draco e Hermione trocaram o milésimo olhar, que não dizia nada mais além de "eu não vou tomar a frente disso, eles precisam se entender", enquanto davam passos perdidos em torno do casal. Ron se recusara a vir, Hermione não conseguiu definir ao certo se ele estava mais irritado com o comportamento da irmã ou do amigo, mas certamente sua presença não colaboraria em nada com a situação.

- Eu acho que vocês podiam começar explicando exatamente qual está sendo o problema para procurar chegar a uma solução. – ah, a impulsividade Gryffindor. Hermione finalmente se rendeu e Draco foi se servir de alguma bebida para não ter que presenciar aquela cena.

- Eu não vejo problema nenhum! – Harry declarou frente à fala da amiga.

- Eu não acho que tenha solução! – Ginny retrucou ao mesmo tempo.

- Certo. – Hermione se permitiu sentar no sofá entre os dois – Eu achava que pedir isso seria muito invasivo, mas eu preciso saber exatamente o que fez vocês brigarem.

- Isso não vem mais ao caso, Hermione. – Ginny respondeu séria para a amiga – A questão agora é muito mais complexa.

- Eu não via problema nenhum até você sentar no meu colo! – Harry resmungou, emburrado, sua fala pontuada pela risada sonora de Draco, que recebeu três olhares reprovadores.

- Eu... desculpe... só... continuem, por favor. – ele bebeu um pouco, tentando disfarçar seu divertimento.

- É engraçado, não, Malfoy? – o olhar de Ginny pesou acusador sobre o loiro – Você deve ter se divertido muito todos esses dias tendo _Harry Potter_ como hóspede. O que vocês dois fizeram? Brincaram de casinha e releram as cartas de amor dos tempos do colégio? Ou será que a companhia de Voldemort foi mais agradável e você só está aqui para se livrar dele? Podia tentar veneno, talvez em uma próxima vez, não é?

- Weasley, apesar da sua incapacidade de gerenciar a própria vida, eu estou tentando ajudar a salvar seu casamento. Porque seu marido confiou em mim. Eu posso até entender que você não tenha a mesma confiança, mas se você me insultar mais uma vez, eu vou ser obrigado a te chutar para fora da minha casa!

- Malfoy!

- Não, Granger! Escutem vocês três! Sim, Harry, você também. É, sim, muito divertido para mim ver o quanto os três grifos podem ser patéticos, mas eu não tenho mais 15 anos para ter que agüentar troca de ofensazinhas baratas na sala da minha casa. Potter, você, e _só você_, é bem vindo na minha casa. Vocês têm 10 minutos para resolverem isso e sumir da minha frente.

- Malfoy, a situação é difícil para o Harry, e é justamente por isso que estamos aqui. _Nada_ vai ser resolvido em 10 minutos.

- Eu não vejo porquê não, Granger. Se vocês continuarem tratando o Harry como uma criança, sim, essa conversa vai se enrolar por toda uma vida, mas ele _não é_ criança. Ele entendeu e assumiu as responsabilidades do que é ser pai com ou sem memórias, eu fui testemunha disso. Não vejo nada que o impeça de entender e assumir o que é ser marido. Ou dizer que não é isso que ele quer, se ele não estiver pronto. É esse o problema, não é, Weasley? O Harry age como a empregadinha ou o bom pai ou o bom amigo, mas não reage quando você senta no colo dele.

- Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo! – a ruiva se levantou, agitada, encarando o homem com raiva.

- Estamos quites, então. – o loiro se aproximou, a enfrentando – Pelo menos seja mulher o suficiente para assumir na frente dele que isso te incomoda!

- Sim, me incomoda! – ela gritou como resposta, para em seguida deixar de encarar o loiro com ferocidade para olhar o homem de pé ao seu lado observando a cena, sério – Me desculpe, Harry, mas eu esperei demais que você simplesmente olhasse para mim sua vida toda para que, agora que estamos casados, eu consiga simplesmente aceitar isso.

- Eu... Eu... – a voz de Harry falhou enquanto ele buscava algo com que se explicar.

- Você não tem o direito de cobrar isso dele, sua vaca! – Draco disse em um sussurro de raiva – E se você se justificar, Potter, será muito mais do que patético!

- Chega, Draco! Não cabe a você decidir isso! – Hermione interveio, mas a ruiva não permitiu que ela continuasse.

- Se eu não posso exigir atenção do meu marido somente porque ele perdeu a memória o que isso significa, Malfoy? Que eu sou só uma lembrança para ele? Uma lembrança perdida, algo que não existe mais, que não significa mais nada? Porque era isso que eu via cada vez que ele olhava para mim nos últimos dias em que ficamos juntos!

- Se isso acontecia era porque talvez fosse verdade! – o loiro gritou – Quantos anos você tinha quando se descobriu apaixonada por ele, Weasley? Onze, não é? A idade que compõe as memórias que ele tem agora. Eu não lembro mais do texto ridículo que você usou, mas lembro do quão ridícula toda a situação foi. E o que ele fez por você naquele ano? Ele matou um BASILISCO para te salvar! E ele era tão criança quanto você acha que ele é hoje!

- Nós crescemos, Malfoy! Não é nisso que se baseia meu casamento!

- Não? Então no que é? Porque se vocês tivessem intimidade de casal, cumplicidade de casal, proximidade de casal, qualquer vínculo ou elo ou o que quer que fosse que fez com que ficassem juntos nesses anos, qualquer sentimento mútuo que pudesse unir vocês ou recuperar algo que não era só uma lembrança, ele não teria fugido de você por um simples toque, Weasley!

- PÁRA DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM!

- VOCÊ NÃO MERECE O NOME DELE!

- DRACO! – seu nome dito em um tom tão aflito naquela voz que não era familiar, mas que sabia chamar sua atenção, fez com que o loiro percebesse o quão alterado ele próprio estava. Ele se voltou para Harry, vendo surpresa em verde.

- Desculpe... Eu... – ele passou a mão no rosto, se afastando da ruiva e se jogando no sofá – Salve seu casamento patético, se quiser, eu não falo mais nada. – e ao perceber a mesma surpresa no rosto de Hermione, a olhou em desafio – O quê?

- Nada. Eu só estava me perguntando onde você escondeu toda essa admiração. – ela disse rindo o ver o loiro girar os olhos em irritação.

- Eu não escondi, Granger. Ela surgiu somente de conviver com o Harry. Escutem vocês duas: olhem para ele! - ele se levantou - Não para essa pose assustada que a criança que cresceu em um armário tem quando um adulto grita com ele. Olhem para os olhos dele. – Draco apontava Harry – Eu vi esse homem entregar a vida dele para salvar o filho e não se importar com as consequências! Eu vi falar sobre a morte dos pais para ajudar o _meu_ filho! Eu vi voar e rir e se preocupar com o mundo, menos com ele, como eu vi ele fazer durante toda a minha adolescência. Eu acredito que muito do Harry que vocês conheciam mais do que eu se perdeu com suas memórias. As lembranças que nós temos é o que nos define como pessoa. Mas ele tem as lembranças de que ele precisa para se definir como a mesma pessoa que vocês conheceram há anos atrás. E as responsabilidades que ele assume, a postura dele, até a preocupação que ele está demonstrando em não destruir o próprio casamento, mesmo que seu significado tenha se perdido, são provas de que ele pode não se lembrar, mas _é_ adulto. Então, sim, eu o admiro, Hermione, pelo que eu vejo que ele é hoje. Vocês deviam olhar mais para ele agora e parar de tentar resgatar alguém que ele não é mais.

- Obrigado. – a voz soou baixa e fez os três olharem para Harry, que fitava Draco com uma expressão curiosa. Ele sorriu de forma rápida, quase triste, e os olhos claros do loiro acompanharam o homem se aproximar devagar e passar os braços pelos seus ombros, o puxando para perto como ele mesmo havia feito na noite anterior – Obrigado. – o sussurro quente soou junto ao seu ouvido fez com que Draco retribuísse o abraço, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

O abraço se desfez tão rápido quanto surgiu e Draco se sentiu desnorteado com aquilo.

- Ginny. – Harry chamou, se voltando para a esposa – Eu estou com uma dúvida. Eu falei alguma coisa com você sobre procurar a cigana antes de ir, não falei?

- Sim, você relembrou da promessa dela e me perguntou o que eu achava sobre.

- E o que você achava sobre? – Harry perguntou, a olhando com certa curiosidade.

- Eu disse para você não ir. Eu sabia que era perigoso! Eu sabia que não ia dar certo!

- Mas era a vida do nosso filho, Ginny!

A ruiva mordeu os lábios, uma lágrima caindo pelo seu rosto.

- No fim, foi a _sua_ vida, Harry.

- Eu não estou morto. – e no rosto e na voz do homem havia uma seriedade que ninguém havia visto desde que ele voltara – Vamos para casa, Ginny. Hermione, você pode nos ajudar com os termos do divórcio?

- O que? Mas, Harry... – a morena começou, mas a mão da amiga na sua fez com que parasse.

- Ele sabe o que está fazendo, Mione. – Ginny respirou fundo, rindo em meio às lágrimas, e deu as costas para os dois homens, jogando Floo nas chamas para voltar para o lugar onde pensou que havia construído sua vida.

**o0o**

Draco entrou no saguão do hotel bruxo. Não era exatamente luxuoso, mas tinha um padrão razoável. Ao se identificar no balcão de entrada, o atendente o conduziu à cafeteria ao lado, apontando uma mesa onde um homem estava sentado sozinho, um jornal abandonado a sua frente e o olhar perdido no outro lado do saguão, onde havia um piano de cauda fechado.

- Potter? - o outro pareceu despertar e sorriu para ele – Atrapalho?

- Não. - Draco gostava de olhar a forma leve como ele conseguia sorrir. O moreno puxou a cadeira ao seu lado – Sente. O que faz aqui?

- Hermione. - o nome fez Harry assentir, como se isso dissesse tudo – Ela está preocupada com você e acha que eu devia te arrastar de volta para a minha casa ou te levar para a casa dela de alguma forma.

Harry sorriu e tomou um gole do café que estava sobre a mesa. Draco observou seus movimentos e sua expressão. Desde a briga com Ginny na sua casa, Harry havia ido embora e mandado notícias por coruja, por isso sabia onde encontrá-lo. Mas agora via que aqueles poucos dias se refletiam em sua expressão em uma mudança sutil. Ele simplesmente estava... _se virando sozinho_.

- Ou você pode me ajudar a encontrar a _minha_ casa. - Harry sorriu e estendeu o jornal para ele – O que acha desse apartamento?

- Horrível. - Draco mal olhou o anúncio – Pequeno e mal localizado. Você consegue coisa melhor. - Harry voltou a ler a página de classificados em silêncio – Tem certeza de que quer continuar nesse hotel enquanto isso? Sobram quartos na mansão, você sabe.

- E você precisa aprender a viver sozinho agora que não tem mais Astoria e Scorpius voltou para o colégio. - os olhos verdes brilharam por cima do jornal – E eu preciso achar meu lugar. O que acha desse?

- Scorpius escreveu dizendo que sente sua falta, aliás. - Draco sorriu quando Harry tirou uma carta do bolso das vestes com a caligrafia do seu filho, sorrindo também. O loiro voltou sua atenção para o jornal somente para repreender o homem mais uma vez - Potter, você definitivamente precisa de ajuda com isso. Você não vai achar nada bom o suficiente para um homem solteiro com três filhos em um jornal como esse. Posso trazer umas opções decentes para você mais tarde.

- E o que eu vou fazer enquanto isso? Não, devolve meu jornal. - havia um tom de brincadeira na fala do moreno, mas ele havia tocado em um segundo assunto que fizera Draco procurá-lo daquele tempo sem notícias.

- Você já pensou em voltar a trabalhar, falando nisso? - perguntou em um tom displicente.

Harry fechou o jornal e voltou a olhar o piano por algum tempo antes de responder.

- O Ministro da Magia veio me procurar ontem. Ele se colocou a par da situação pela Hermione, aparentemente. Me ofereceu aposentadoria com honras. Pelo que eu entendi, eu realmente ocupava um bom posto e tinha muito reconhecimento por isso...

- Ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, e muito sucesso como Chefe do Departamento de Aurores do Ministério da Magia. Sem falar em todos os outros títulos e cargos que você recusou. - Harry sorriu, sua face corando de forma quase infantil – O que você respondeu?

- Ainda não decidi. Pelo que eu entendi, 38 anos é extremamente cedo para se aposentar no mundo bruxo, mas o fato de eu não ter exatamente habilidade com mágica me torna um inútil. E o valor que ele me ofereceu me soou interessante, especialmente considerando que meus filhos ainda contam comigo.

Draco se recostou na cadeira, observando o outro homem. Era óbvio que aquilo tudo o incomodava, fosse pela dificuldade de se recolocar em seu próprio universo, fosse algum tipo de cobrança por trabalhar que ele estava sofrendo, fosse simplesmente por não saber o que fazer. E, para Draco, tudo se resumia em um só ponto.

- Potter, tenho uma proposta para te fazer. - ele ponderou por um momento. Se fosse antes de tudo acontecer, ele não ousaria sequer citar aquilo. Potter era ativo demais para se dedicar a esse tipo de atividade. Mas agora tudo era diferente e realmente podia ser algo útil ao outro – Você é dono de uma pequena fortuna, imagino que já tenha consciência disso. Além desse fato, há alguns imóveis em seu nome, a renda vinda com direitos sobre livros escritos sobre você e outros materiais que usam sua imagem. Só administrar tudo isso, organizar e direcionar esse capital, já daria trabalho o suficiente para uma vida. E não precisa de magia para tanto.

Harry franziu o cenho e o encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Eu nunca mexi com dinheiro antes. Quer dizer... - ele passou a mão entre os cabelos em um gesto entre tímido e nervoso – Não que eu me lembre.

- Eu imaginei. A minha proposta é justamente que me deixe te ajudar com isso agora no começo, até que você entenda esse universo.

Harry ponderou por um tempo e então deu de ombros.

- Pode ser.

E Draco sorriu. Ele estava certo, tudo de que o moreno precisava era uma alternativa.

**o0o**

Draco não conseguia deixar de pensar em um armário grande toda vez que entrava naquele lugar que Harry decidira adotar como casa.

Não era um apartamento. Talvez algo parecido com o loft, mas ainda muito distante disso. O lugar possuía dois cômodos: um banheiro e um salão, onde fora instalada uma bancada e um microondas – algo violentamente trouxa para os olhos de Draco, a que Harry tentara dar um significado em uma longa explicação da qual o loiro entendeu somente que ele estava evitando cozinhar -, uma grande mesa de trabalhos, uma poltrona, dois armários, sendo um para coisas pessoais de Harry e outro para papéis, e uma cama.

Na verdade, Draco só havia permitido que o moreno trocasse o quarto de hotel por aquela... _caixa_ que chamava de casa porque eles precisavam de um lugar para trabalhar e Harry estava, pela primeira vez, absolutamente empolgado com algo. Não que ele tivesse o mínimo talento para lidar com finanças, mas Draco estava se distraindo muito bem enquanto tentava ensiná-lo alguma coisa.

De forma muito sincera, Draco assumia que estava se divertindo com aquela situação. Aquele novo Potter era... agradável. Havia a energia e a ferocidade incansável que ele via no heroizinho de Hogwarts ao mesmo tempo que havia aquela infantilidade, um quê de inocência e uma suavidade em tudo o que ele fazia. Era como se fosse Harry Potter sem as responsabilidades de carregar o mundo nas costas e sem a mágoa e a tristeza dos anos de guerra.

Apesar de inteligente, ele era atrapalhado, distraído, e nem um pouco genial. O que levava Draco a se perguntar _muitas_ vezes como, exatamente, ele havia sobrevivido a Voldemort. Mas, por outro lado, ele era empenhado e assustadoramente obediente. E Draco estava adorando aquela condescendência do _Salvador_.

Além de tudo isso, havia a evidência da magia nata em Harry. Entre uma coruja, um relatório e as inúmeras planilhas, Draco ensinava magia básica para Harry, coisas de que ele precisava para sobreviver no mundo mágico com o mínimo de conforto e segurança, como conjurar coisas, aparatar, feitiços de limpeza e de preparação de alimentos, para pedir socorro e se defender. E era inevitável pensar em Harry como provável professor de coisas muito mais complexas no período da Armada que descobrira no quinto ano quando sua magia se descontrolava e ele quase colocava o pequeno apartamento a baixo com feitiços simples.

No fundo, a ideia de que Harry, definitivamente, confiava nele começava a se tornar evidente. Não era algo que vinha do desespero de uma situação inusitada ou que poderia desaparecer com a proximidade dos amigos ou a descoberta de fatos da adolescência dos dois. Harry confiava em Draco por tudo o que estavam fazendo juntos do momento em que o moreno perdeu a memória em diante. E Draco começava a gostar, de verdade, desse novo Harry Potter e dessa confiança.

Da confiança expressa ao permitir que conduzisse seus negócios ou ao dormir na poltrona enquanto Draco arrumava as planilhas com os números que ele não completara. A confiança presente em voltar à mansão quando Draco pedia, para um fim de semana ou um café da tarde, ou para permitir que ele dormisse no loft de vez em quando sem nenhum comentário. A confiança de tomar o café conjurado por Draco enquanto falava abertamente de como estava se reconstruindo a sua amizade com Ron ou como Ginny evitava falar com ele ainda. A confiança de ver o moreno corar quando ele se aproximava demais para mostrar algum dado errado nos papéis que ele manipulava, mas sem se mover para longe. A confiança de escrever para Scorpius tanto quanto escrevia para os próprios filhos.

E, dia após dia naquela convivência estranha, Draco observava o outro, e concluía, de uma forma tão suave quanto o sorriso de Potter, que ele gostava daquilo.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, pessoas.**

**MILHARES de desculpas por ter prometido a fic, estar com ela aqui, prontinha, e não postar. Eu realmente achei que conseguiria postar nas férias, mas não deu. Vi as reviews de vocês cobrando, mas eu simplesmente não ficava no computador tempo o suficiente para isso, desculpe.**

**Mas minhas férias foram MUITO legais, eu conheci pessoalmente várias pessoas do fandom e estou extremamente feliz e produtiva por causa disso. Vocês serão recompensados HUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUA**

**Bem, espero que gostem do capítulo, falta somente mais um para postar, e ele **_**com certeza**_** vem sexta que vem.**

**Um beijo e quero comentários XD**


	12. Capítulo 12 – Intimidade

**Capítulo 12 – Intimidade**

O sol brilhava escaldante sobre Londres.

Harry ficou um tempo encarando o reflexo que brincava na curva do copo vazio em suas mãos. Era o que restara do seu café da manhã, tomado sozinho e em silêncio de pé em frente à grande janela que dava para a avenida movimentada. Era uma vista legal. Ele gostava dali, de ver as pessoas passando, de ver o sol batendo no assoalho e a luz da noite se espalhando pelo loft quando deixava a janela aberta.

Se voltou, deixando o copo sobre o balcão, e olhou à volta. Sua cama estava arrumada, assim como a mesa em que costumava trabalhar com Draco. Haviam conseguido deixar seus negócios em ordem, agora era só administrar, algo que, no julgamento de Draco, Harry já poderia fazer sozinho. Lógico que ele se ofereceu como suporte caso algo desse errado. Ele _sempre_ estaria ali.

Os olhos verdes correram o grande espaço que poderia chamar de sua casa. Um espaço grande, quase impessoal e vazio. _Ele_ sempre estaria ali.

Ele não estava ali. Há mais de duas semanas não se viam. Férias, ele havia dito, as crianças chegariam para as férias de verão naquela tarde e cada um tinha sua família para cuidar. Eles não tinham mais nada em comum para tratar.

E aquilo estava causando uma sensação estranha em Harry. Ele engoliu em seco, os olhos correndo de móvel em móvel, como se procurando a palavra certa para definir aquilo, mas tudo o que ele conseguia encontrar era... nada.

Ele estava sozinho. Literalmente sozinho. Absolutamente sozinho. Ele nunca estivera tão sozinho em toda a sua vida, fosse na parte em que se lembrava, fosse no que haviam lhe mostrado do que havia esquecido.

E aquela sensação de estar sozinho não lhe dava medo ou mesmo a solidão em si. Ele sentia falta. Sentia falta de alguma coisa muito específica que ele não conseguia traduzir. E sentia a necessidade iminente de fazer algo, algo urgente de que precisava _muito_, como se fosse sufocar se ele não tomasse uma atitude a respeito daquilo que _não estava ali_.

E de repente ele sabia exatamente o que estava faltando.

Pegou sua capa de cima da poltrona e aparatou. Seus pés tocaram o chão e ele sentiu o enjoo que normalmente acompanhava a magia quando se deslocava. Fez uma anotação mental de perguntar para Hermione se ia conseguir se livrar disso algum dia e procurou se orientar, para ter certeza de que ao menos havia ido aonde queria. O grande relógio no alto da torre à sua frente lhe dizia que estava adiantado, tinha tempo até o trem chegar. Mas _ele _já deveria estar lá.

As pessoas na estação de King Cross corriam em seu cotidiano sem notar o homem que andava apressado, tentando disfarçar sua pressa com as mãos nos bolsos sob a capa e a atitude displicente ao se encostar à parede entre as plataformas nove e dez.

A sensação da magia envolvendo seu corpo fez Harry sorrir, fechando os olhos para reabri-los já na plataforma nove e meia. O trem de Hogwarts ainda não havia chegado, mas alguns pais ansiosos já pontuavam rodinhas aqui e ali no espaço destinado ao desembarque. Os olhos verdes examinaram vagamente as pessoas, sorrindo quando alguém lhe acenava. Ele ainda não se acostumara ao fato de ser reconhecido por estranhos.

- Chegou cedo, Potter. – a voz soou grave às suas costas e Harry voltou a sorrir antes de se virar. Se ele o encontrou primeiro significava que o estava procurando também, não é mesmo?

- Estava com medo de me perder na estação. É a primeira vez que venho sozinho aqui. No dia em que trouxemos Scorpius, eu estava ansioso demais com ele para prestar atenção no caminho.

- Ele ainda escreve para você mais do que para mim? – Draco perguntou, sorrindo, apertando a mão de Harry em cumprimento.

- Sim. - ele respondeu com uma leve malícia – Na última me disse que queria me ver antes de irem viajar. Você não me disse que ia viajar. – ele olhou o loiro mais atentamente.

- Acho que vamos. – o homem suspirou – Espero que sim.

Os olhos verdes examinaram o rosto pálido. Draco não parecia mais permanentemente cansado como nos primeiros dias em que se conheceram – de novo -, mas ainda havia um traço de preocupação permanente em seu semblante. Harry poderia se questionar se por acaso ele sempre estivera ali, antes de perder a memória, como um traço da guerra ou algo assim, mas o fato de que ele se atenuava quando o loiro estava junto ao filho indicava que aquilo era recente e tinha motivo concreto.

- Ele está bem, Draco. - o moreno reafirmou, percebendo a insegurança do outro.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e retomou o raciocínio.

- Acho que vou propor a ele morarmos por algum tempo em uma propriedade no campo. Não é muito distante de Londres, mas mais aconchegante. Pertence à família há séculos e deve ter ficado abandonada durante a segunda guerra, vai precisar de uma reforma, mas acho que pode atender às nossas necessidades. – sua voz baixou um tom, como se pensando consigo mesmo – E tem menos lembranças. A mansão tem me parecido vazia demais.

- Astoria? – Harry perguntou baixo também, se aproximando do outro.

- Para mim nem tanto. Talvez para Scorpius. Eu sinto falta de companhia, mas já consegui aceitar. – ele sorriu amargo – Eu tenho lembranças demais daquela mansão, Harry. Astoria foi uma das partes boas da minha vida. Eu preciso buscar outras. - ele fez uma pausa - E você, já conseguiu uma casa de verdade?

- Consegui mais três camas. – ele riu e desviou o olhar quando o loiro o encarou em evidente reprovação – Mas eu sei que as crianças não podem ficar lá. Uma casa no campo, você diz? Talvez possamos ser vizinhos. Eu gosto do campo.

- Você nunca viveu no campo, Potter.

Harry ficou repentinamente sério, olhando os trilhos vazios mais à frente.

– Eu sinto falta de estar perto. Sabe, de você e Scorpius. Voar, comer com companhia, conversar mais, saber que tem alguém dormindo no quarto ao lado. Hermione é ocupada demais, Ron é... parece que ele nunca está realmente comigo. E as crianças não vão ficar para sempre, seja para voltarem para o colégio, seja quando terminarem o colégio. - ele olhou de relance para o loiro - Você tem sido ótimo, mas é trabalho, e tem razão quando diz que o loft não é uma casa. - ele hesitou por um momento, desviando o olhar para os trilhos novamente - Os dias que eu passei na sua casa são o que eu tenho de mais concreto desde que tudo aconteceu.

Draco olhou a face do homem ao seu lado. Ele parecia mais velho do que na última vez que se viram, há algumas semanas, quando fecharam o último balanço e decidiram tirar férias, cada um com os respectivos filhos que chegavam para o verão. Mas não que essa mudança de expressão fosse ruim. Seu rosto se revelava mais sério e mais certo, mais forte e menos perdido do que se acostumara a ver.

Ele parecia mais _homem._

- Por que você não leva seus filhos para lá? Podemos passar as férias todos juntos. Tenho certeza de que eles gostariam. – sugeriu, meio incerto – E você pode conhecer o lugar e ver se te interessa.

O moreno concordou com um gesto de cabeça e ficou em silêncio. Ele parecia angustiado. Draco não sabia o que dizer, de onde vinha essa angústia repentina? Parecia que Harry tinha algo a dizer, mas... se proibia. As imagens dos tios gritando com a figura diminuta do menino prestes a ser castigado voltava à mente de Draco. Ele se aproximou, pousando uma mão no ombro do moreno, dizendo em um tom mais confidente.

- Você pode conversar sobre o que quiser comigo, Harry. O que foi? Você está tenso...

- Ficar perto de você me interessa. – Harry respondeu com firmeza e Draco se assustou com a seriedade daquela afirmação. O moreno o encarou, os olhos verdes perto demais – Não é a casa ou o lugar ou ter ou não uma ocupação. Isso eu já consegui. Eu estou sentindo falta da forma como você me olha, das coisas que você me fala. Você me diz que se sente sozinho, mas não é falta da Astoria. Eu me sinto sozinho e, sim, é falta de _você_.

- Harry, eu acho que você está confuso. – Draco piscou, tentando colocar as ideias no lugar. Aquilo era repentino demais. Mas, mesmo assim, se afastar sequer passou pela sua mente – Eu estive muito próximo de você e certamente fui um apoio, talvez você esteja confundindo...

Mas sua fala foi interrompida quando o moreno o puxou pela frente das vestes unindo seus lábios em um beijo casto que durou segundos o suficiente para sentir a respiração de Harry se agitar com o toque e seu próprio corpo ficar quente demais. Era um beijo infantil, de quem precisa daquilo e não sabe como fazer ou o quanto fazer. Era a tradução do que Harry estava sentindo.

Por um segundo, Draco pensou na imagem de Harry criança e sentiu alguma culpa por aquele beijo. Mas o cheiro de Harry não era infantil, as mãos fortes que o seguravam não eram infantis, aquela ideia e aquela decisão não tinham nada de infantis. E aquele beijo era, mais do que tudo, uma expressão. Harry não tinha medo de proximidade com Draco como teve com Ginny. Ele _queria _aquilo. E romper aquela barreira, naquela situação, significava _muito._ E Draco entendia perfeitamente o que Harry estava sentindo e não via porquê negar aquilo.

Ele apoiou a mão na nuca do moreno, escorregando seus dedos entre os cabelos de forma suave, como que para garantir que ele não saísse dali, e então entreabriu os lábios sentindo Harry estremecer com aquele toque novo. Os olhos verdes se abriram e encararam os seus em um momento de dúvida, mas Harry não precisava se lembrar de nada para viver aquilo. Fechou os olhos, correndo as mãos pelas costas de Draco, puxando-o para mais perto e se adaptando à posição quando as bocas se encaixaram em um toque íntimo demais, e era exatamente daquilo que eles precisavam.

E o loiro reconhecia a força de um homem e sabia quem estava ali com ele. Aquele beijo era segurança e necessidade de ambos, e era a vontade de, talvez, começarem algo.

Juntos.

**FIM**

**NA: Olá, queridos.**

**Ma memórie sale acabou, enfim. Foi uma fic longa, mais pelo seu tempo de postagem do que pela quantidade de texto, mas eu gostei muito desse tempo que passamos juntos, nesse pequeno universo que a fic abriu, de lembranças e um quê de infantilidade.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, não somente do fim, mas da fic como um todo.**

**Espero comentários sobre o que acharam e gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram e deram apoio para que essa fic se concretizasse.**

**Muito obrigada.**

**Agora, recados e perspectivas para o futuro:**

**- Hoje eu estou atualizando Ma memórie sale e, mais tarde, devo postar drabbles que fiz para projetos do Fórum 6v também, além de atualizar meu profile. **

**- Semana que vem eu vou postar capítulos de duas fics: Aarde, uma DG com um pouco de pinhão, que já está na metade. Convido todos que estavam lendo Ma memórie Sale para lê-la, garanto que vão gostar.**

**- A outra fic será Moonlit, uma long Fenrir/Harry, e eu sei que esse ship tem um público muito menor e diferente do público de pinhão, mas gostaria de deixar aqui meu convite para experimentarem esse ship de que eu gosto tanto.**

**- Para aqueles que lêem pinhão e só pinhão: tenho uma outra long no forno, Trapped, que deve demorar um pouquinho, mas está entre minhas prioridades para terminar. Fiquem atentos que em breve terá fic nova.**

**Beijos, pessoas! A gente se vê!**


End file.
